Coffee Cups and Reconciliation
by withmyflaws
Summary: Hermione thought she had her fairytale ending, but all she has was a nightmare situation. Could an enemy turn into a Knight in shining armour and rescue the Damsel in Distress? Note: Graphic parts from start
1. Epilogue

Prologue

When you're little, you often dream up ideas of what you'd like your life to be when you grow up. I would like to say that my dreams were different to others, but they weren't really. I wanted to marry a beautiful knight in shining armour, have lots of children and to be able to smile every day. The difference for me however, is that I so very nearly achieved all of that.

When the war had ended, I was filled with a sea of emotions, elation for the fact that we were finally free of the terror we felt during Voldermort's reign, but haunted by the memories of those we had lost along the way. But throughout the happiness, the joy, the sorrow, the confusion of everything that had happened, and everything yet to come, I had a compass – a guiding light in the form of one Ron Weasley. He proposed less than a week after the final battle and I didn't hesitate to say yes. I'd loved this man since I first laid eyes on him, when we met on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago.

There were many weddings after the war. I think people realised how important it was to share the love which they had whilst they had the opportunity. Many had lost a great deal of loved ones and it made everyone appreciative of what they still had.

After the weddings, came the children, and that was where the problem lay. The reason why those around me had their fairytale ending, and why for me, it never came.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well you never were the brightest were you?" I joked. Harry and Ginny laughed and Ron tightened the grip around my wrist. I regretted what I had said instantly. Sure it was good to laugh with friends, but to what expense for later.  
"Yes thank you _dearest,"_ I heard the poison laced in Ron's tone of voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Harry and Ginny didn't seem to notice. But then no one ever seemed to notice anything.  
"We should probably get going Hermione. I'm sure that Harry and my dearest sister have things to be getting on with." Oh no, I thought to myself, I don't want to go home, not with Ron's current mood.  
"Yes we probably should be getting on," Harry agreed. "We shouldn't leave James and Albus with Molly too long – heaven knows how tiring they can be!" Harry turned and gently caressed Ginny's stomach, "and plus we need to get the nursery in order for the arrival of this little one."  
Ginny beamed up at Harry. It was clear that they were in love, and I was pleased that my two best friends could make each other so happy.  
We all exchanged hugs and said our goodbyes, before Ron took my arm and we apparated back to our flat in South London.

We were barely through the front door before it started.  
I felt the familiar bite as Ron's palm made connection with my face.  
"You stupid bitch Hermione." I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of my sister and my best friend? You made me look like a fool!"  
I continue to stare at my shoes, finding a new interest in the shape which my laces made.  
"Well are you going to answer me?" he shouted.  
No, I thought, I don't want to. I knew no matter what I said or did, the outcome would be the same. All the fire and courage associated with a Gryffindor had deserted me long ago. I pulled together what little I had, and peeked up at the wreck of the man I loved.  
"I'm sorry Ron," I whispered, "I was joking."  
This was clearly the wrong thing for me to have said. He reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair and he pulled me backwards so my back was against his chest.  
"Funny, was it?" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, and it made my skin crawl. "We'll see how funny it was when I'm finished with you."

Ron dragged me into the bedroom, and muttered a silencing charm as he pulled the door shut. I was thrown, unceremoniously on to the bed. He proceeded to rip my clothes off me and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see the monster my husband had become. My hands were tied behind my back and I was forced on to my knees in front of him.  
"Open your eyes," he demanded. I did not comply with his request. I received another harsh slap to my face - this one stinging more than the last. My eyes flew open.  
"You shall obey me," he growled. "You are my wife and it is your duty. Just as it is my duty to teach you your place. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," I whispered. This was met with another blow to my face.  
"Yes, sir," I whimpered.  
Ron unzipped his fly and forced himself into my mouth.

I tried to hold back the tears which threatened to fall down my face.  
"Oh god, mmm, yes," He moaned. "I love being in your mouth Hermione, because at least then you shut the fuck up."

I could feel this bile rising up in my mouth. I don't know why I let this happen to me. It was pathetic. I helped to defeat the Dark Lord, and here I was at the mercy of my husband, absolutely useless.  
It wasn't too long before he withdrew, pushed me over, and fucked me hard.  
I remember when I used to make love to my husband. When I wanted nothing more than for him to caress my body and make me feel wanted. But now sex was a weapon; a tool for teaching me my many mistakes and flaws. Maybe I deserved this.

After what seemed like forever, Ron let out an unintelligible groan and collapsed on top of me. When he withdrew I was in a lot of pain. I hurt from the inside out. The tears brimmed in my eyes again. At once my arms were released, and I rubbed them, trying as best as I could to get some feeling back into them.

I gazed up and Ron was pulling back on his clothes. "Don't look at me like that Hermione. You know you got what you deserved. Don't you dare cry."  
I bit my bottom lip, trying to do as he said.  
Once he'd done up the last button on his shirt he announced he was going out, turned on his heel and left. A few moments later I heard the front door slam. I was at last left on my own. I could hold my tears no longer, and they slid silently down my face whilst I held my knees to my chest. This was all my fault, I told myself. No wonder he got so angry at me when I was such a pathetic wife. I deserved everything I got.

I closed my eyes trying to remember the good times. I recalled our wedding day. All teeth and smiles. We were the first of many weddings. I felt beautiful that day. Ron and I were so in love. We struggled to hold back the tears whilst we were saying our vows. It was the perfect day. After everything we had been through together, we finally had our happy ending. We felt like we could conquer anything that came our way with the help of one another. We were so wrong.

As soon as we had left for our honeymoon – a beautiful week in Paris, we had begun to try for children. Nothing happened. Time went by, and we just guessed we were unlucky and our time would come eventually. A year after the wedding Harry and Ginny announced that they were expecting their first child. Shortly after that Luna and Neville did the same. Ron and I didn't give up hope; we would have our family in good time. I knew it killed him deep down though; Ron had come from such a large family.

Time passed and still nothing. Deep down I knew something was very wrong. We'd been trying for such a long time. People began to ask questions, and Ron and I would politely smile and say we weren't ready for children yet. Little did they know of the unspoken anguish we were both going through.

7 months ago, Harry and Ginny conceived their third child. 5 months ago, they told us the great news. Something changed that day. Something snapped that day inside Ron. I didn't realise at first. He was all love and joy, whilst he celebrated with his family at the amazing news. When we arrived home, that was when I realised. The shouting started. He didn't understand why we couldn't have children, why nothing was working.

Then he hit me.

Once he'd realised what he'd done he was distraught. He kept apologising, and I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. He promised me over and over that it would never happen again. He took me out for a meal to apologise and was all sweetness and love. I forgave him.

These days there were no apologies. I don't recall when I came to expect the abuse from my husband, but it just became an accepted thing. It was my fault. We couldn't have children and it was all my fault. I never went to the doctor's but I just knew it. I put it down to the cruciatus which Bellatrix Lestrange had subjected me to.

I stumbled out of bed feeling dazed, and in search of a potion to ease the pain. I made it to the bathroom, and found what I was after. I pulled the stopper out of the bottle in my hand, and took a swig. I placed in back in the bathroom cabinet.

I climbed back into bed, and surrendered myself to the numbness which the potion provided. I closed my eyes, and drifted off thinking about my Knight in shining armour.


	3. Chapter 2

Later that night, or was it the following morning – I'd lost track of time; I was awoken by a thud. Ron was back. I quickly threw on a dressing gown, and rushed out to see it he was okay. He was clearly drunk and was propping himself up against the wall.  
"Hello, beautiful," he slurred giving me lopsided grin. "You're not wearing much," he smirked, "I like it when my wife doesn't wear very much." He winked at me.  
Great, I thought, he was very drunk.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist to help support his weight.  
"You're drunk." I stated.  
"Nah, don't be silly Hermione, I'm just a little merry." Merry my arse I thought.  
"You need to get to bed. You've got work in the morning."  
"Alright miss bossy pants," he hiccupped, "lead the way". I half walked, half dragged him to our bedroom and sat him down on the bed. I pulled his shoes and socks off, and I began to undress the rest of him.  
"Keen to have me in my underwear are you Mrs Weasley?" he slurred. I ignored him and continued. "If it's sex you're after, I'm not sure I'll be able to comply. My little friend is a bit drunk I'm afraid, and I'm not sure he can stand up straight." I couldn't hold back my snort.  
"Are you laughing at me Mrs Weasley?" he joked.  
"Would I do a thing like that?" I asked, feigning offence. "Off to bed with you Mr Weasley." I said.  
"Yes boss!" He led back and rested his head on the pillow. I quickly went and found some painkillers and filled a glass with water to place on his bedside table, before climbing in next to him.  
His arm snaked round my body and he buried his head into my hair. He stank of firewiskey.  
"You know, you're a mighty fine specimen of a lady 'Mione."

He fell asleep, holding me close to him.  
This was the reason I was still here with him. This was the reason I dealt with everything he threw at me. This was the man I fell in love with. The one that had forgotten the crap hand of cards he'd been dealt. The one that still loved me.

When I woke up the following morning, Ron had already left. Gone were the painkillers and the glass of water I'd left out the night before. I grimaced, wondering what kind of a mood his inevitable hangover would put him in. I sighed and got out of bed to get on with my daily tasks. I longed to be out working like most witches my age. That was something Ron had insisted when we got married. That he was to be the breadwinner in the relationship, and that he would provide enough for both of us. I obliged, somewhat begrudgingly to this, as I knew it would make him happy.

A little after lunch, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, I saw a courier with a bunch of flowers stood there.  
"Hermione Weasley?" he asked.  
I nodded and he handed me the flowers - a dozen red roses, and a note. I murmured a thank you, wondering who on earth had sent me flowers. I hadn't received any for a very long time. I opened the note:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about last night,_

_Ron_

_x_

Well that was certainly unexpected. I smiled to myself; maybe I'm getting my husband back I thought.

The rest of my week was somewhat uneventful. Ron had been somewhat better than usual. There weren't any arguments. However I knew it wouldn't last. I knew he was under a great deal of stress at work, so I wasn't at all surprised when on Tuesday, a week after we'd seen the Potter's, Ron snapped at me.  
"Here's a list of things I need you to do tomorrow. Don't forget to pick up my suit. I need it for a very important meeting on Friday." I nodded. I could tell he wasn't in a mood to be messed with. I knew his good spirit wouldn't have lasted long, but I couldn't help but sigh.  
"Is dinner nearly ready?" he grumbled, "I'm hungry."  
"Almost done," I said and gave him a small sigh. Perhaps I should make him his favourite dinner tomorrow. It might lift his mood a little.

Wednesday morning, I was up and dressed and out of the house early. There were a lot of things I had to get done that day and woe to me if anything on Ron's list was not completed. Lucky for me, most of what I needed could be done within Diagon Alley. I spent the day, going from shop to shop, buying things, dropping things off, and collecting everything my husband needed. It was getting pretty late, by the time I neared the end of the list. I was a little flustered, and didn't notice where I was going, until I walked head first into someone.

I took a step back, and apologised profusely, when I looked up to see who I had bashed into. I was somewhat surprised to see the very amused expression of one Draco Malfoy gazing down at me. Great, I thought, this is exactly what I didn't need right now.  
"How nice to run into you," he smirked at me.  
"Indeed," I replied curtly. "Long time no see, and all that jazz."

"Long time indeed," he said. "How have the years treated you Granger – or Weasley now isn't it?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," although I didn't damn well feel it. I was in serious trouble if I didn't hurry up. "Look I need to get going." I did not have time for this.  
"Are you really though?" his face looked a picture of concern. Woah, I thought, hold on a minute. I hadn't seen this man for years, and our relationship wasn't great before. Why the hell did he care?  
"It's really none of your business Malfoy," I frowned.  
"I…," he started. "I'm sorry. If you ever need anything, just let me know."  
This was not the Malfoy I knew. He'd changed considerably since I last knew him. When I looked, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and his paler than usual complexion. Of course! I remembered reading in the Daily Prophet that his wife had died in a freak accident only a few months ago, leaving him widowed at such a young age, and his little boy without a mother. I felt guilty instantly. He was trying to be nice, Hermione, and you've been nothing but rude.  
"No I'm sorry," I apologised, "I'm being thoroughly unpleasant to you for no reason. I've got a lot going on." I paused. "I heard about your wife … I'm sorry."

Malfoy nodded. "That's okay," he murmured. "Look, I was serious Granger, if you need anything just let me know. We could get a coffee sometime if you wanted?"  
"Maybe," I replied. I don't think Ron would be impressed if I went out for a coffee with one of his enemies. "Look, I really do have to get going." I shot him a sympathetic smile, and he waved me on my way.  
"See you, Granger."

I made it back just in the nick of time, to have Ron's favourite of beef casserole served up, and all of the shopping unpacked, before he arrived home.

"Something smells good," he commented whilst taking his jacket off. I breathed a sigh of relief – he seemed to be in a good mood.  
"Your favourite," I commented. I went over to him a pecked him on the cheek, like the obedient wife. I was awarded with a squeeze around the waist. It's the little things, I thought to myself.  
"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"I would love a glass of wine – red please."  
I fetched his drink, and we ate our meal in comfortable silence. I was content. My husband was happy, and so was I.

"How was your day?" I asked.  
"Oh you know," he said, "same old, same old, meetings and paperwork, nothing exciting. All prepping for the big one on Friday."  
I gulped. Shit, I'd forgotten to pick up his suit. I'd have to do it tomorrow, hopefully he wouldn't notice.  
"Something wrong Hermione?" he questioned.  
"I… umm, no, no everything's fine."

"Hermione?" he looked at me sternly. There was no use lying to him. He would get it out of me one way or another.  
"I umm…" I looked down at my lap, "I forgot to collect your suit today. I'm really sorry," I choked back a sob.  
" .SAKE. HERMIONE!" he picked up his plate and threw it on the ground. It crashed and broke against the tiled floor. The sound made me jump.  
"You can't seem to do the simplest of things can you? You were meant to be the brightest witch of you age. You really fucked up." He strode over to where I was sat. I cowered away from him as he raised his hand.  
"Please don't hit me," I begged. I waited eyes closed, for the expected pain, but it never came. A few moments later I heard the front door slam. I looked up, and didn't see Ron. I noticed his coat was gone.

"Thank God," I whispered out loud. I was shaking from the encounter, but I was in one piece. I thanked the Lord for small mercies.  
I pulled on a fluffy jumper to try and give me some comfort, before setting about to clear the broken plate and the mess which covered the kitchen floor. I did it by hand. I didn't feel powerful enough to be using magic.

Once I was done, I went to bed. I'd given up on today being a good day, and just wished it would be over and done with already. I closed my eyes and drifted off into fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The light streaming through the window woke me from my sleep. It was early. I looked around and saw Ron wasn't in bed. Had he come home last night? I'd kind of expected to be woken up with a husband demanding drunken sex at 3am. It's what I'd come to know. I stretched out my arms, and sighed. I'd better get up and collect the damn suit.

After a quick shower I grabbed my purse and keys and apparated to Diagon Alley. I got the suit, and stopped to pick up a box of treats from sweet shop. Hopefully sugar quills will help to alleviate Ron's mood, I thought to myself.

I pottered around the house all morning, cleaning every nook and cranny. I changed the bed sheets, polished every surface. I baked some fresh bread, its delicious smell made my stomach grumble. I decided to flick through a photo album to pass the time. I found a photo of all of us at the burrow from Christmas a few years ago. Everyone looked so happy – the proper family. Little James Potter was still a babe in arms, and Ginny held him, and Harry smiled at them, ever the doting father. I was brooding. I thought to myself, there's not point tearing yourself up over something you can never have. I put the photo album away before I could work myself up further.

I decided that I couldn't bear to be in the flat a moment longer, not knowing, when and if Ron was coming back. It was no good. I would've normally arranged to see Ginny, but her, Harry and the kids had gone away for a long weekend to have one last family holiday before four became five. Both Luna and Neville were at work, so I couldn't see them. In any case, Luna was far too perceptive for her own good; I didn't want to have to answer her barrage of questions.

I thought back to my encounter with Malfoy yesterday. He'd invited me for coffee.

I couldn't seriously be considering meeting up with him could I? Ron would flip if he found out. Fuck it, I thought. I needed to get out this dammed flat, I'll deal with whatever the consequences. I quickly scribbled a note and sent it with Ron's hopeless owl. I prayed a silent prayer the note would make it there.

Little more than 10 minutes later an elegant black bird was tapping at my window. I took the note it had in its beak, gave it a treat, and asked for it stay just a moment. It obliged. I unfolded the paper,

_Granger,_

_I'd _love_ to. 13:30 at the coffee shop next to Madam Malkin's?_

_Malfoy  
_

I smiled and scribbled a see you there on the back of his note, before sending it back with his owl. I looked at the clock, 13:10, that gave me 20 minutes to get there. I remembered to grab a coat and scarf – I had forgotten this morning, and regretted it very much, it was bitterly cold out

I arrived at the little coffee shop with about 5 minutes to spare. I found myself a table for two, and settled myself. I raked my fingers through my hair to try and make myself a little more presentable. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd tried to look presentable.

A full three minutes later, I heard the bell above the door ring, and in stepped Draco Malfoy. His hair was tousled by the wind, and his usually pale cheeks were flushed from the cold. He flicked his hair out of the face and made his way over to where I was sat.  
"Granger," he smiled at me.  
"Malfoy," I replied also smiling.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked politely. I asked for a Latte and he sauntered over to the counter to order our drinks, in only a way that Draco Malfoy could. He returned with two lattes, a slice of chocolate cake and a knife. I thanked him for the coffee.

"Do you want some?" he asked gesturing to the cake. I shouldn't really I thought, but ah well.  
"Yes please."

He cut the slice in half, offered it to me and I graciously took a slice.

"I have to say, I'm rather surprised you're here," began Malfoy, "you gave me the impression yesterday, that you'd rather do anything else that go for coffee with me."  
"I, umm, changed my mind. I do hope that's alright?" He nodded whilst taking a sip of his drink.

"So tell me Granger, what do you do with yourself these days? You seem to have somewhat dropped off the grid after the final battle."

"Well as you know, I married Ron," I offered. I didn't really know what to say to be honest. I didn't really do a great deal with myself these days.

"Do you have a job?" he asked.

"No."

"A family then?"

"No." I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry," he apologised.

"What's with the Spanish Inquisition Malfoy? What are you doing these days?" I asked.

"The Spanish what?" his face crinkled in confusion.

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Well I'm running my own business, it's quite successful if I do say so myself," he began.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your modesty after all these years," I giggled.

"You wouldn't be mocking me would you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I deadpanned.

"I see." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Nice to see your sense of humour hasn't changed after all these years too."

Draco Malfoy was and odd thing, I had decided. We'd gone through Hogwarts making each other's lives hell, but here we were now having a laugh and enjoying each other's company.

"So you have a son?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Scorpius. He's a wonderful child." Malfoy's eye's crinkled at the thought of his son. It looked bitter sweet to me.

"How old is he?"

"Almost four," he replied, "I can't believe how quickly the time's passed. My mother says he looks more like me every day."

"What are you going to do to celebrate his Birthday then?"

"I, err," Malfoy nervously dragged his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I didn't understand.  
"Ever since Astoria passed away, it's been difficult. Scorpius… he's got his mother's eyes and his mother's smile. It's difficult to see him. It reminds me of her. He lives with my mother at the moment. I'm not a great Dad." He sighed. I looked Malfoy in the eyes. He looked lost. Upset. What father could leave their son? One in this much pain I concluded.

I don't know what possessed me, but I reached my hand across the table and squeezed his. He looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. This certainly wasn't the Malfoy I used to know.

I released his hand, and we drank our coffee in a sombre silence.  
Once I was finished, I spoke.

"I'm going to have to go soon. I have to get back before my husband finishes work." I sighed.

Malfoy looked up at me. "You signed your message to me as Granger. Why?"

He was perceptive I had to give him that.  
"I…" I couldn't explain to him the reason why. I didn't have to.

"You're not happy are you?" he asked softly.  
I shook my head and whispered no. He squeezed my hand reassuringly as I had for him earlier.

"We can get through this," he whispered to me. I nodded noncommittally.

"Same time, same place, next week?" I asked.

"I look forward to it already," he replied.

We walked out into the cold winter's air. He unexpectedly pulled me into a tight hug.

"You know where I am if you need me," he said.

"As do you," I smiled at him. He released me, and apparated. I followed suit. I couldn't help but smile when I got home.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thank you so much to everyone that has followed, favourited and commented on this story so far. It really is very encouraging and I appreciate it ever so much!

Chapter 4

I spent the afternoon trying to muster what courage I had, bracing myself for the inevitable fight which would take place later. That being said, I was relieved when Ron arrived home, even if he was a little late. He'd be known to pull disappearing acts occasionally.

"Ron?" I asked, trying to keep my tone level. I took a step towards him.

"Just don't Hermione. I don't want to talk about it." He waved me off.  
I took a step aside to allow him to pass, and followed him into the kitchen. I served up dinner in silence, not making eye contact. This was not a mood to be tested; I'd made that mistake many times before.  
Once we'd finished, I took the empty dishes and placed them in the sink. The next thing I knew, Ron was behind me, pinning me against the kitchen cabinets.

"I want my wife in bed," he murmured into my hair. I bit my lip and nodded. I knew that if I consented, it would be far more pleasant. Not that it would be anyway – I had long since lost any sexual desire for my husband. I still wanted to make him happy though.

He released me and led me into the bedroom, he wasn't being too rough. I quickly undressed myself, as did he, and so it began. I thought of some advice my mother had given me – sometimes it's best just to lie back and think of England. So that's what I did, whilst Ron claimed what was rightfully his. I could smell alcohol on his breath. I wondered whether that was from last night or today. Did he even go to work today? My husband's comings and goings were a mystery. I didn't know where he went at night when he wasn't with me. Part of me was thankful for not knowing – ignorance is bliss and all that.

Ron got whatever he needed from me, and found his release. He rolled on to his back, and pulled me over so that my head was on his chest. He smelt terrible – a mixture of alcohol and sweat. Goodness knows when he last showered. This did not bode well for his meeting tomorrow. Once he regained his breath, he spoke to me,  
"Did you get my suit today?" he asked. I nodded. "Good."

He slid me off him before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower. My husband was a confusing man. I had definitely expected and argument this evening. I sighed, put on some comfy clothes and settled myself in front of the tv with a good book. I meant I could escape the real world.

The week that followed was not a great one. Ron's meeting did not go very well at all, and I had to deal with the repercussions. I felt very alone as I dutifully covered up the bruises every day. It's what I have to do as a wife, I kept telling myself - it's my duty.

Ginny sent me a message on Tuesday, informing me that I would be spending Saturday shopping with her and Luna, because to quote I "needed a girly day out." Quite where she'd got that idea from I don't know. I had never in my life been girly, and I did not intend to change that. I despised going shopping with Luna and Ginny. I loved them both dearly, but they insisted in shoving me in all sorts of ridiculously expensive and revealing clothing - the sort that would make Ron flip out over, due to the price tags, and lack of length.

It was more difficult these days too. I had to be careful to cover all of the marks on my body. It was going to be a particularly hard job this week. That and the fact Luna would have her daughter with her, and Ginny would be thoroughly irritating with talk of the little girl she was expecting. All of that being said, it would be good to get out of the flat and see some friendly faces.

That reminded me, I'd arranged to meet with Malfoy in two days time. I smiled to myself. It would be good to see him. I didn't feel like he was judgemental of me. I felt like we had a good understanding of each other's unspoken sorrow. I didn't have to keep up the happy pretence with him – he sure as hell didn't with me. It was good to know someone whose life wasn't _perfect_ for once. He knew the pain of losing the person they loved.

On Wednesday, I decided that I would visit my parents. I hadn't for quite some time, and I found myself forgetting to more often than not with everything going on at home. I didn't forget to think about them though. I missed them every day. After Ron had left for work that morning I got ready and wrapped up warm, not looking forward to the winter cold biting at my skin. I decided to stop and get some flowers on the way. I got white lilies, my mother's favourite.

When I arrived I took a deep breath to gather myself. I made my way over to them, the frozen grass crunching beneath my feet as I went. I found the spot. I knelt down and placed the flowers on the ground next to the headstone. I reached and touched the ground above where they lay. "I miss you mummy and daddy." I whispered. "I miss you so much." Hot tears streamed down my face, and fell on the ground beneath me.

"Things are still difficult at home," I began, "Ron's meeting didn't go very well, so he's pretty stressed at the moment. He's a good man though … he doesn't mean to do what he does."

I quickly brushed the tears from my face. "I'm going shopping with Ginny and Luna on Saturday. I'm sure you know how much I'll like that. I definitely take after Daddy in that respect." I half laughed. My father had an absolute aversion to do with anything involving purchasing items. Mummy used to drive him spare, dragging him from shop to shop.  
"Ginny's doing well," I continued. "She's over 7 months now - I can't believe how quickly it's gone. I'm very excited to have niece at long last. It'll be nice to able to buy dresses for someone."

I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe who I met up with the other day," I continued, "You know Draco Malfoy, that awful boy that used to tease me at Hogwarts. He's not at all awful now. He's changed a lot. The war changed everyone." I frowned.

"I'm going out for coffee with him tomorrow. He's got it hard. Widowed so young."

"It's nice to see a different face for once though." I smiled.

"I should probably get going. I promise I'll visit you soon. I don't like leaving it this long in between visits."

I slowly stood up and brushed off the wet grassy residue on my knees.

"I love you mummy and daddy. I'll always love you." I whispered.

I turned and apparated. When I had gotten back in the flat, I knew that it was the right thing for me to have done. It felt good to talk to my parents. Even though they couldn't talk back, they listened to me just the same as they used to.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I felt very sore on Thursday morning. Last night was yet another bad night. I felt no resentment for my husband. He didn't have things easy, and sometimes it got the better of him. He meant no harm, I told myself. I crossed my fingers that this evening would be a better story. Ron was working late this evening so I had a little more time for myself today.

I was very much looking forward to seeing Malfoy today. I thought back to our conversation from last week. His son's birthday was coming up, and I wondered to myself whether it would be odd to buy Scorpious a present. I concluded that the little boy had had enough sorrow, and deserved to be treated to something special. Also, it was a rare occurrence to be in the position to buy a child a present – both Ginny and Luna didn't want their children spoilt. After pondering gift ideas for a while, I thought of the perfect present.

An hour later I came out of my local bookshop, a parcel in tow. I wasn't entirely sure if Malfoy would approve. I'd purchased a muggle book of fairytales. It was a large book filled with the stories I came to love as a child, and it had beautiful illustrations on each page. I'm sure that Scorpious would love it. When I got home, I wrapped it up in some brown parcel paper and tied a bright red bow around – who knew, they boy may be sorted into Gryffindor one day. Not likely, but who knows? I wrote a little note:

_Dear Scorpious,_

_I hope you have a very lovely Birthday,_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

_Xxx_

I smiled at the thought of a little blonde haired boy excitedly unwrapping the parcel. It would be his first birthday without his mother. It would be hard on him.

I arrived at the café a little late; Diagon Alley had been incredibly busy. Malfoy was already sat there waiting for me. I smiled as I made my over to him. I dropped off my coat and scarf before going to get us a coffee.

"Granger, nice to see you," he said.

"The feeling is reciprocated," I smiled. He looked a little more put together today. The circles under his eyes were somewhat reduced, and he was smiling at me. "You're looking well," I commented.

"Why thank you. You look…" I could see he was trying to be diplomatic.

"Like shit?" I suggested.

"No, no, no of course not! I didn't mean that at all. I was just going to say tired." He looked guilty.  
"I feel it."

"Oh?" he looked concerned. I did not want to go there, not right now. I wanted to be enjoying myself. I shook my head to show he wasn't going to get any more out of me.

"What have you been doing with yourself since I last saw you last?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh you know," I began, "same old same old. Keeping the flat in order, running errands, arranging to meet with the girls."

"Old Hogwortians?"

"Yeah Ginny and Luna."  
"Do you see much of them?"  
"No as much I'd like to," I frowned, "but you know, they've got families to be looking after."

He nodded.

"And Mr Malfoy, what have you been doing this week?"

"Ah Miss Granger, I've had a busy one. My business is in the process of taking over a few companies at the moment, so we've had lots of meetings. Speaking of which, I bumped into your husband on Friday. That was interesting."

Oh that explained a lot, I thought. I knew the company Ron worked for was being taken over, but I hadn't realised it was by Malfoy. Now I could understand the mood swings.

"Yes, I can imagine," I replied, grimacing a little. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, but I said nothing.

"I, umm, have something for you," I said.

"Oh yes?"

"Well it's not really for you," I fished the present out of bag. "It's for your son, for his Birthday."

"You shouldn't have, but I'm sure he'll love it." He quickly added as he caught my expression.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's a muggle book." I bit my lip, a little nervous of his reaction.

"Hey, I'm not that ignorant boy from Hogwarts that you used to know," he pouted. "I'm not anti-muggle by any means, and I'm pretty sure my son doesn't really know the difference anyway. They're all just people to him. I'll make sure he gets it. Thanks Granger." He smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

"I'm, err, seeing him on Saturday. My mother's throwing a Birthday party for him. You could come if you like. I mean, no pressure though," he hastily added.

I sighed, "As much as I'd love to, I have a shopping date with the girls."

"Oh, I never really took you for the shopping type?" he asked amused.

"Me either!" I rolled my eyes, and he laughed at me. "Mr Malfoy, you wouldn't be laughing at a woman in distress would you? I'm appalled!" I laughed.

He laughed, "I wouldn't dare," he winked at me. Oh dear Lord, did Draco Malfoy just wink at me.

I giggled. Goodness gracious, I Hermione Jane Weasley just giggled. What was this man doing to me?

"I can honestly say that I would rather go to the party on Saturday. But I promised the girls."

"Some other time then. I'm sure my son would love you." I smiled. What a sweet thing to say.

"So whatever happened to your old school friends then?" I wasn't entirely sure friends was the right word to use, it was far more like an entourage.

"Well Zabini, offed and moved to France, with Pansy Parkinson of all people!" he snorted.

"I assume from your tone, you don't approve?" I asked.

"Well yes, that's one way of putting it. Goyle seems pretty much to have dropped off the radar, although he was hardly that much of a friend before. Obviously we both know what happened to Crabbe," he paused, "I don't really think that I ever told Potter how much I appreciate what he did that day."

"Don't worry, he knows." I said with a small smile. I had gathered that he and Malfoy were on civil terms these days. Harry had often run into him with his work for the ministry.

"Things have turned out a lot differently to what I expected," sighed Malfoy.

"I know, it's the same for me."

He ran his hands through his hair.

"Everyone says it gets easier," he said, "but it sure doesn't feel like it."

I reached my hand across the table and gave his a reassuring squeeze.

"It does, I promise," I whispered.

"What would you know?" he scowled. I was rather taken aback. That was downright rude.

"I think I've had my fair share of grief," I countered.

"At least you still have your husband."

I glared at him. "That I do, but I think it's fair to say it's equally hard losing your parents."

His face paled, and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. God I'm an awful person."

My expression softened. "It's okay. Most people don't. I don't really talk about it that much."

"What happened?" he asked. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to say, but it might help him if I did.

"Before I was due to be in seventh year, I sent them to Australia. I changed the memories to keep them safe, to protect them and to protect me." I paused to compose myself. "Shortly after the war had finished, I flew over there to track them down. I'd search a little over a week before I found out they'd been killed in car crash a couple of months before." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "They didn't even know they had a daughter when they died."

My lip quivered as I tried to hold in the tears. I hadn't told anyone about this for years. Malfoy moved over to sit next to me. He put his arm around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. I had to give it to him, he smelt good. Once I'd regained composure, I sat up and Malfoy let go of me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," I half smiled at him. "I promise you though, it does get easier." He gave me a sad smile.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you," I said. "Don't try to do this alone."

"Right back at you Miss Granger." I nodded. I glanced at my watch – I'd been out quite a while.

"Do you need to get going?" he asked.  
"Yes, unfortunately. Same again next week?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I gave him a hug, before we parted our ways. I was really growing to like coffee.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **Just as a warning, this is another quite violent/graphic chapter.

Chapter 6

On Friday night, Ron did not come home. I stayed up long after midnight waiting for him, but still he did not come. I was concerned, but probably not as much as I ought to have been. This was not the first time he'd done this. He always came back eventually. At least it means you're safe for the night, I thought to myself. I felt guilty, but deep down I knew it was the truth. I had an awful night's sleep. I had terrible nightmares of Ron doing things to me. Then there was one of Ron, lying dead on our kitchen floor. It made me sick to the stomach.

I felt terrible the following morning; thoroughly exhausted. I had a shower to try and help me pull myself together. The hot water helped somewhat. I had to have my wits about me, especially around Ginny and Luna.

Shopping wasn't quite as bad as I'd envisioned it to be. Ginny and Luna seemed quite content with looking at all sorts of baby things. I wasn't forced into one outfit for the whole day, a success in my opinion. However Luna was just as perceptive as usual. Whilst Ginny was trying on some clothes, she took me to one side.  
"You are a strong woman Hermione, you would do well to remember that."

"Thanks Luna," I replied, not making eye contact.

"I mean it. You mustn't doubt yourself. You know what is right for you better than anyone else."

I nodded. Somehow I think Luna was wrong – I don't think I really knew what was best. I'd lost all sense of direction; I had no compass to point the right from the wrong anymore. Ginny came out to show us the dress she was thinking of purchasing, breaking me from my revere.

"What do you think?" she asked giving us a twirl.  
"Beautiful as always," I said giving her a warm smile. "Although if you keep expanding at your current rate, a fear we'll be having to push you round in a wheelbarrow by the time the baby's due!" I added, and both Ginny and Luna laughed.  
"Tell me about it," sighed Ginny, "I was never this big with the boys. I doesn't half do my back in! At least my lovely husband gives good massages." She winked.

"Too much detail there Ginny," said Luna, shaking her head.

"Right, let me go buy this, and then I'm taking you all to get coffee. This woman needs her caffeine ladies, or it won't be a pretty sight!"

When I got back late afternoon, Ron still wasn't there. He'll be fine, I told myself, he's a grown man. I couldn't help but be a little worried. I started chewing my nail absent-mindedly, a vice I did not usually permit myself to. I continued on though as if nothing was wrong. I prepared dinner for the both of us. Come 7 o'clock, he was still not back and my appetite got the better of me, so I had my dinner alone. Should I contact Harry, I thought? I stopped myself. Ron would not want his friend to see him in his weakest hour.

A little after eight Ron breezed into our flat.

"Where's my dinner?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. This was ridiculous. He'd been missing for the past day, and he was demanding dinner?!

"Are you deaf or something? Where's my dinner?" He sounded angry.

He was angry? This I could not take. I thought back to Luna's advice earlier. I am a strong woman, and as such, I will not let my husband act as if he's done nothing wrong.

"Where were you?" I asked, making eye contact and trying to keep my voice level.

"Hermione, I'm not going to ask you again, where is my dinner?"

"No Ronald, where the fuck were you? You've been missing all day and all night, and you act as though there's nothing wrong. Now tell me where you've been!" I fumed. This man was insulting my very being.

"You DARE speak to me like that?!" he bellowed.

Oh god. Could I really do this? Did I really want to suffer the consequences?  
"Yes." I said staring at him with a cold expression in my eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, Ron had pulled me back by my hair, and he'd got his arm around my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he seethed. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Nothing, is the answer, nothing. Do you understand?"

I kept my mouth shut, as I wished I had done earlier. I concentrated on trying to get air into my lungs, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes. Yes understand. I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry. Please let me go, please," I begged him.

The pressure was relieved from my throat, but I couldn't enjoy that for long. Before I knew it, I was hurtling towards the floor, and I barely had time to put my hands out to soften the blow. The impact jarred my wrists and was incredibly painful. I cried out in pain.

"You're _sorry_ are you?"

I didn't say anything.

"You're sorry?!"

I remained silent. Tears had begun to fall down my face.

"I'm the one that's sorry – sorry for marrying a piece of shit like you."

All of a sudden there was a connection between Ron's foot and my chest.

"Argh!" I cried out in agony.

"Sorry, that I'm stuck here with you!"

Again, he kicked me.

"Sorry, that I feel disgusted whenever I see you."

Another kick. This time I heard something snap. I think it was my rib.

"Sorry that…"

"STOP IT RONALD. STOP IT." I screamed. I was getting black spots in my vision. I knew I wasn't going to be able hold onto my consciousness much longer.

He glared at me. I couldn't read his expression. I was so scared. I pleaded with my eyes although I was finding hard to focus.

He turned on his heel. Moments later I heard the door slam.

Oh god I thought. I needed help. I tried moving but it hurt too much. Everything hurt. I willed myself to get up, but I just couldn't. I felt like I was being stabbed from the inside.

I closed my eyes, everything was fading. Maybe it was better this way I thought to myself. I no longer had to face my demons. I surrendered myself to the oncoming darkness. I was at peace.

**A/N **Sorry this was quite a short chapter. I was very difficult to write as I'm sure you can understand.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The soothing feeling didn't last long. I was pulled out of my comfortable revere. I woke up slouched against the kitchen wall. Everything hurt. Everything. I needed to get help, and I needed it now.

I closed my eyes, to try and block out the pain, and to help me think. Where could I go? Not to Harry & Ginny's, nor Neville & Luna's. I didn't want them to know. I was so ashamed. How had I let this happen? I gave a fleeting thought to Malfoy. He'd been good to me recently. He'd helped me more than he could know. Could I go to his though, battered and bruised as I was? Would he help me, or turn me away?

I had no choice. I was feeling weaker by the moment and I wasn't sure if I blacked out again that I would ever wake up again. I tested the weight on my hands to try and push myself up. Fuck, I thought. One of them was definitely broken – not my wand one thankfully. I tried again, careful to avoid putting any pressure on my bad hand. Slowly but surely, I managed to slide my way up the wall until I was in a standing position, ignoring the protests from by body.

The room was spinning, so I took careful deliberate breaths in order to steady myself. I needed to hurry up, in case Ron reappeared. I could not take another beating. I hoiked my wand out of my jean pocket, and grasped it tightly. I focused all my energy - I could not afford to splinch in my current state. I prayed a silent prayer, please let Malfoy be home, before I felt the familiar uncomfortable sensation of apparation.

It was a difficult process walking up the drive of Malfoy Manor to the front door. Why couldn't the apparation boundary be slightly closer to the house, I pondered. I willed myself forwards. I had to make it. I had to.

When I was about ten yards away from the manor, the front door flew open.  
"Hermione?!" Malfoy bellowed.

I've never been so relieved to see anyone in my life. I couldn't manage a response.

Malfoy was by my side before I knew it.

"Hermione, are you okay? What's happened?" he sounded extremely concerned.

"Please… please help me," I begged, my lungs groaning in response.

"Oh god," he muttered.

Gently he lifted me in his arms and carried me into the house. It hurt so much. Everything hurt. But I was so, so thankful for Malfoy at that moment.

Once we were inside, he hurried us into a bedroom, and laid me down on a bed.

"Hermione, can you tell me what's hurt? Can you manage?" his asked, his voice laced with urgency.

"My rib…" I stammered, "I think it's broken. My wrist too."

I was fighting consciousness.

"Hermione, I'm going to have to take your top off. Just so I can get a better look at what I'm trying to fix. Do you understand?"

I understood alright, but it was not what I wanted. I was embarrassed and ashamed. My front was covered in bruises and scars which I'd not manage to hide. I didn't want anyone to see me exposed this way. Especially someone who was not my husband.

"Hermione, please"

I knew I had to say yes. I needed his help. I painfully nodded my head.

Malfoy carefully and deftly unbuttoned my shirt. He did not do well to contain his gasp when he saw my torso.

"Oh god," he whispered.

I glanced down. I was right. I was covered in bruises, all of me black and blue. I had an odd shape bulging under my skin – presumably my rib. Malfoy closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath in, and then began muttering familiar spells and incantations as he began setting about the process of fixing me. I heard a nasty snap as the two parts of my rib reconnected. Fuck that hurt, but with it brought a wave of relief. At least I was fixable. I glanced up. Malfoy's was taught with concentration, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Bit by bit, my physical ailments were cured.

Once he'd done all he could do, Malfoy put his wand away.

"I'm just going to go get you something for the pain, and some clothes for you to change into. Will you be alright for a moment?" he asked softly.

I nodded gingerly, careful to stop the pain from getting any worse. He left me to my thoughts. How had I let this happen? In the bed of another man, hiding from my husband. What would happen when Ron got home, to find that I was not there? Should I attempt to get back? I stretched out my limbs, and concluded that there was no way I would be able to do that in my current state. How I'd made it here I didn't know. It was nothing short of an adrenaline fuelled miracle.

Malfoy returned with a small vial of potion, and what was presumably his t-shirt and sweatpants. He helped me sit up and take the potion. I took it, and had to try to supress my gag. It was a strong and bitter potion. I'm sure it would make me very sleepy. He wordlessly helped me change into the fresh clothes. I cringed when he saw the bruises on my legs. The clothes were loose on my small frame, but very comfortable and soft.

"What happened Hermione?" he whispered softly.

I didn't reply. I couldn't tell him.

"Who did this to you? Did you have an accident?" This again was met with silence.  
"Why didn't the Weasel help you? Was he out?"

I turned my head away from him, refusing to make eye contact. He paused, and gasped when the realisation hit him.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Malfoy sounded incredibly angry.

"Did that filthy scum do this to you Hermione? Answer me!" he shouted. I cowered away from him, scared that he would lash out. Tears sprang into my eyes.

Malfoy took a step away and ran his fingers through his hair. I could practically see his mind whirring.  
"I'm going to kill him. I going to fucking kill him," he bellowed. His face was red with anger and he turned to leave.

I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him harm Ron. I didn't want that. I wanted Ron to be safe. I knew he wouldn't be if Malfoy was after him. I had to make him stop. I had to do whatever it took to make him stop.

"Draco, please," I called. He turned on his heel to face me. His face was a picture of anger. "Please don't go." I whispered.

"I have to Hermione. He can't do this to you. He can't get away with this." He went to turn and leave again.

"Please don't leave me Draco, I'm scared." I whispered. It was not a lie. Everything in my world was wrong.

His face softened. He walked back to where I was lying.

"Is that what you need?" he asked "me here?"

I nodded gently.

He sighed. It was clear he was trying to dissipate some of his anger. He slipped his shoes off and pulled back the bedcovers, before sliding in bed next to me.

"Come here," he whispered softly. I rested my head against his chest, and let him hold me close to him whilst I sobbed. Tears were wracking through my body.

Everything was so wrong. Ron was goodness knows where. I was in bed, being held close by his enemy. I was in so much pain, even with the potion taking the edge off it. I didn't know what was going to happen anymore. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to turn back from the road I was heading down. I didn't know if there was a future for Ron and I anymore. Could I persuade Malfoy to keep quiet?

What would happen if he didn't? What would become of Ron? Where would I go? I missed my parents so much. I wished I could be back with them right now. They knew nothing of my suffering. Hell they didn't even know me.

Slowly my tears slowed, until I ran dry. Out of tears and out of energy. I was exhausted and frightened, and all too comfortable in Malfoy's arms. I embraced the emptiness of sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was comfortable. Very comfortable, I stretched out, eyes still closed. When I felt unfamiliar silky sheets underneath me, I panicked and my eyelids flew open trying to get my bearings. Slowly the fogginess that surrounded my somewhat sleep deprived brain cleared as I recalled the events of the previous night. The unfamiliar room I was in became a little more familiar, and I realised that I was in the Malfoy manor. Everything seemed a little unclear.

I remembered a fight with Ronald. I remembered coming to the manor of my own accord. I remember the worried look on Malfoy's face. I remembered a strong potion to ease the pain. I didn't remember much more, which I put down the aforementioned potion. I ran my hand through my hair. It was a tangled mass perched unceremoniously on top of my head. I'd hate to think what state I looked in right now, I thought.

Again I tested my limbs to see how they were. Sore was the answer, but bearable. I needed to get home. I would find Malfoy and tell him I was going. I went to get out of bed before realising that was not going to be possible. My ribs – oh my ribs! They were still very much sore. I would not be going unassisted for a while. I laid back down frustrated at my unfortunate disposition. I was beginning to wonder where Malfoy was, when I heard the door creak open,

"Hermione," said Malfoy softly. He was carrying a tray ladened with breakfast food. "I thought you might be hungry," he offered.

As if on cue my stomach let out a mighty rumble. I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I guess I am," I said laughing a little. I sat up and he handed me the tray, before sitting at the end of the bed by my feet. I began to dig into the toast and jam appreciatively.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"A little dazed and confused," I answered honestly. "Sore too."

"You're safe here Hermione," he began, "you can stay here for as long as you like. My home is yours. I'm not going to let you be hurt by that monster again."

I bit my lip. I did not like the fact he'd called Ron a monster. He'd done wrong, but he wasn't a monster surely?

"Thank you for the breakfast," I replied, not particularly wanting this discussion right now. If I was honest, it didn't ever want it. I wanted to be back with my husband. What would he have done? Would he have told Harry & Ginny I was gone? Would he have even noticed?

Malfoy sighed in resignation. He knew I wouldn't be forthcoming with information.

"That's okay," he said, annoyance clear in his voice. I sighed. I didn't want someone else to angry with me too.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. He nodded his head in response.

"I gave Scorpious the book you bought," he said, trying to make our conversation more light hearted.

"Did he like it?" I asked politely.

"He loved it Hermione. I knew he would."

I smiled, "I'm glad."

"He's meant to be coming over later today. In light of recent events though, I'd understand if you didn't want him here?" he asked.

"No don't be silly," I began, "It's me that shouldn't be here. I don't want to keep you from your son."

"Are you sure? I mean it would be nice for you to meet him, but I wouldn't want to force that on you at the moment."

"I would _love _to meet him – especially if he's anything like his father," I smiled. "Is he going to stay overnight?"

"I hadn't planned on having him to stay, but do you think he should?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't see why not. It would do both of you good to have him here overnight. I'm sure he misses you." I began.

"I don't see why he would," said a sad looking Malfoy.

"Draco, you are his father, and as such he loves you unconditionally, just as you love him. You're an idiot if you think anything else."

"I am not an idiot," he said pouting.

"Good, in that case you should go and tell your mother that he'll be spending the night here," I said with a smile.

He threw his hands up in resignation, "Whatever the lady wants!" and he turned to leave the room.

"In that case," I said, "a potion for the pain please?"

"I… of course. I should've thought…" he sighed. "I'll be right back," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Later that morning, I was curled up by the fire in what was one of presumably many living rooms in the manor, with a good book and Malfoy sat across from me. The doorbell went, and I could see at once both the nerves and excitement play across his face.

"It'll be okay," I said, as Malfoy made his way to open the door for his son.

"I know," he said, looking somewhat more relaxed, "It's just been a long time."

When he opened the front door I heard an excited squeal. "Daddy!"

"Come here Scor." I could hear the joy in Malfoy's voice at the sight of his son.

"I missed you!" he said.

"You only saw me yesterday!" laughed Malfoy.

"But I missed you thiiiiiiiisss much!" insisted Scorpious. I could imagine him stretching out his arms to demonstrate this.

I heard Malfoy have a brief conversation with his mother, before the front door closed. Moments later Malfoy came back into the living room a child in tow. Scorpious was a beautiful child - just as I would've imagined Malfoy to look at his age: a mop of blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing bright blue eyes.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." He placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Hermione this is Scorpious. Scor, this is Hermione." He smiled and gestured in my direction.

Scorpious tugged at his father's sleeve, who bent down to his level.

"She's almost as pretty as Mummy," whispered the little boy. As with most children, his whisper was not well disguised and I heard perfectly what he said. Malfoy did not do well to contain his smile, nor I to conceal the blush forming on my cheeks.

"I think so too," he said in a stage whisper. The rouge on my cheeks deepened.

"Go say hello then," he said, giving his son a gentle nudge in my direction.

The little boy walked towards me and extended his hand "Nice to meet you Herm.. erm, Herminny, umm…,"

"Call me 'Mione." I said and took his hand, laughing at the formality of his gesture. Just like his father, I thought.

"Nice to meet you 'Mione."

Malfoy sat down next to me on the sofa, and pulled Scorpious onto his lap. It was such a natural comfortable relationship between them, even after what they'd been through. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the special parent child bond which they shared. Something which I'd never know.

"Are you going to thank Hermione for your present?" he asked.

"Was she the one who got me the pretty book?" he turned to his father to ask.

"Yes she was," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said. "I really love it so, soooo much. Daddy said it was a special mmmmm, mugger book,"

"Muggle," Malfoy corrected with a laugh.

"Yes it is. I used to have one just like it when I was your age," I said.

"Will you read it to me later?" he asked. "Daddy's not very good at stories."

"Thanks!" joked Malfoy in mock offence, giving Scorpious a small nudge. I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Of course," I said.

"Right, who would like some lunch?" Malfoy announced.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I spent a very enjoyable afternoon with Malfoy and Scorpious. We played some wizarding board games. I still hadn't gotten over the commodity of children's toys in the wizarding world. The kind of fun I'd have had growing up if I'd had them at my disposal. Scorpious seemed content with winning (even though Malfoy and I had let him win), and Malfoy seemed content just spending time with his son. It was a joy to see, and I was very happy for him.

I… well, I wasn't sure how I was. I was growing more anxious with every passing moment if I was honest. I was scared for Ron's reaction. Stressed that others might be worrying needlessly about me. I felt guilty that aside from all this stress, I was having a great time. This is what it could've been like for Ron and I, I though as I saw Malfoy and Scorpious pulling silly faces at each other. So carefree, and enjoying each other's company.

That being said, I had to remember the difficulty they were facing. I wondered what was going on in Draco's mind. It was clear to see that how much he missed his wife. If I lost Ron - I don't know what I would do. The thought made me feel rather queasy. I wanted to do whatever I could to help Malfoy, and goodness knows he needed it. As did I, but then I was used to putting others before me.

Scorpious let out a stifled yawn.

"I think someone ought to be going to bed," I said, looking down at the sleepy form of the small child.

"I have to agree," said Malfoy, "Perhaps if you go and get ready for bed, Hermione might read you a story."

Scorpious nodded, got up and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered urgently. "Will you help him? I …" he looked embarrassed. "I've never put him to bed before. His mother always…"

"Yes of course," I replied quickly, and hurried after Scorpious. I found him trying to squirt some toothpaste onto a toothbrush rather unsuccessfully.

"Would you like some help?" I asked gently, and he nodded before handing me the toothbrush. He entirely missed the top row whilst brushing.

"Hey you, aren't you forgetting these one's," I said pointing to my top teeth.

"I find it difficult," he replied shyly.

"Let me help you," I said smiling.

Once he'd finished his teeth, I washed his face with a hot flannel.

"Can you go and find your pyjamas," I asked him, and he scurried of into his bedroom and pulled some train covered ones out. I helped him get changed, and I have to say he looked rather adorable.

"You get your book for me, and then into bed," I said.

He did as I asked, and I tucked the duvet around him, before sitting next to him on the bed with my legs stretched out.

"Is there one you'd like me to read?" I asked showing him the contents of the book.

"That one," he said pointing to Beauty and the Beast.

"You know, that's my favourite one," I said to him. I flicked to the beginning.

"Do you mind if listen in?" asked Malfoy his head popping round the corner of the door.

"What do you think?" I asked Scorpious, "Do you think he'll behave?"

Scorpious nodded his head and giggled.

"I supposed we'd better let you then," I teased. Malfoy sat down next to me.

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "Once upon a time, in a small village far, far away lived an inventor and his very lovely daughter named Belle – that means beauty…"

* * *

"Right that's enough for tonight," I said, as I watched Scorpious' eyelids droop wearily.

"But what happens to Belle?" asked Scorpious, "Does the Beast save her?"

"I'll finish the story the next time I see you," I promised him.

Scorpious let out a long yawn. "Come on, time for bed"

"Yes it is," agreed Malfoy. He got up and walked round to his Son's side and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Scorp," he whispered.

"Night Daddy," he whispered in response.

Malfoy headed to the door. I made sure Scorpious was tucked in nice and tightly, and bent down to give him a kiss. It made me yearn for a child of my own.

"Good night sweetie," I said.

"Night night 'Mione"

I switched off his light, and murmured a 'sweet dreams' before I closed his bedroom door.

Malfoy was waiting for me.

"Thank you," he said, "I owe you."

"It was nothing," I smiled pleasantly.

"You're so good with him. Where'd you learn to do all that stuff?" he asked.

"I'd like to think I make a good Aunt and God Mother."

"I'm sure you do. You'd make a good mother too."

I sighed.

"So what does happen to Belle?" Malfoy asked.

I laughed, "Just as impatient as your son I see! Well you'll have to wait too."

Malfoy pouted, and I couldn't help but laugh some more. I yawned.

"You look tired. I think it's bed time for you too." I barely contained my squeal when he picked up into his arms.

"Put me down at once!" I demanded, swatting him round the head.

"Not likely," he said laughing, and refused to release his grip on me until he'd laid me down on my bed.

"What was that in aid of?" I said pouting at him in annoyance.

"That look on your face - it's priceless."

"Hmph," I said crossing my arms. I couldn't help but be amused.

"After my mother's been to pick up Scorpious in the morning, I'm going to have to head into work. Will you be okay here on you own?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

"It's so good having you here Hermione. It's made the place feel alive again. Scorpious clearly adores you."

I smiled blushing a little.

"I should let you sleep." I nodded. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. The kiss made me feel odd. I enjoyed it and I knew that I shouldn't. I shouldn't have any feelings for this man, but this simple innocent kiss made me wonder whether I did.

"Night 'Mione."

"Goodnight Draco," I whispered.

Malfoy turned and left me to my thoughts.

I had to go home tomorrow. I'd had a nice day today, a little get away from everything, but I knew I had to face up to reality. I wouldn't tell Malfoy I was going. I knew he would try and stop me if I did. I would leave as soon as he headed to work. I knew he would be cross, but I had to get back to my husband.

Would things have been different if I'd have married someone like him? It seemed odd to even consider it. It had always been a given that Ron and I would be together forever. It was not a surprise to anyone when we had gotten engaged. I flashed back to the proposal; Ron kneeling in the grass of the lawns of Hogwarts. We'd spent the day helping the efforts in restoring the Castle after the battle had decimated it only the week before. Most of Ron's family, and our friends were there to witness it. It was a surprise, but I didn't hesitate to say yes. Even considering all the things we'd just been through, those were simpler times. We were two teenagers in love just doing what we thought was right. I felt a tear trickle down my face. I wished we could go back to those times.

* * *

The following morning, I helped to get Scorpious ready to go back with his Grandma's, whilst Malfoy bustled about preparing for his day at work.

"Can I stay again soon Daddy?" he asked.

"Definitely," Malfoy replied.

"Will 'Mione be here next time?" he asked glancing at me.

"Hopefully,"

The doorbell went.

"Say goodbye to Hermione," instructed Malfoy.

Scorpious came over to me, and I bent down to give him a hug and a kiss.

"I hope I get to see you again, because you're lovely and you make my Daddy smile," he whispered into my hair. It brought a tear to my eye.

"I hope I get to see you again too," I whispered back, before releasing him to his father.

Malfoy led him to meet his Grandmother who was waiting at the front door.

"Nana!"

"How's my favourite Grandson?" I heard Narcissa asked.

"I'm great. Daddy had a nice lady stay."

I got up to peek my head round the door to see the reaction. Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"Not like that Mother," replied Malfoy smoothly.

"Oh?"

"A friend, who needed help."

Narcissa glanced up, and saw me spying on their conversation. I flushed in embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger!"

I didn't know what to say.

"Mother, I ca…" began Malfoy.

"Draco, it's all over the news that she's gone missing. What on earth is she doing here?!" she asked shocked.

I bit my lip. Ron had noticed, and Ron had told everyone of my absence. Oh god.

Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair in worry.

"Mother it's not what it looks like. I promise. I've not hurt her. She needed protection. She's safer here. Please don't say anything," he begged. I didn't like that they were talking about me as though I was not there. I felt sick with worry.

Narcissa paused weighing up her options, confusion and worry furrowing her brow. "I trust you Draco. I won't say anything." She paused. "Look Scorpious and I are going to have to get going."

"Bye bye Son," said Malfoy bending down and giving his son a hug.

"Bye Daddy, miss you."

When the door was closed, Malfoy whispered to himself 'miss you too'.

He turned back to look at my, the worry clearly visible.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked gently.

I nodded, sure that my voice would give me away.

"If you want, I could take the day off work?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, honestly," I lied. "Go to work."

He didn't look convinced. He held my arms and looked straight into my eyes "Don't do anything silly." He begged.

I nodded.

"We'll talk when I get back okay?" he asked. I nodded again.

"I'll see you later," he said giving me a tight hug.

"See you Draco," I agreed.

I knew I wouldn't. I left the minute he went for work, a sick sinking feeling in my stomach. How would explain my disappearance to everyone. What would Ron's reaction be? I could not hide away any longer, I had to go and face the music.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to the flat.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **Again, thank you so much for all the followers and likes. Also for the reviews - I promise I read every single one of them.

As for the suggestions I receive I try to take them into account as much as possible, but as I'm a few chapters ahead in what I'm writing, compared to what I've published, it's not possible always for the story to go where you'd like it to. Also, some of them go against where I'd like the story go. That being said, it's good to get suggestions, as it lets me know that the readers are engaging with the story, and also aids me in making some decisions in my writing :)

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 10

Ron was sat on the couch his head in his hands. He looked like hell.

"Ron," I whispered.

At once he looked up and when he saw me, he flung himself over in my direction.

"Hermione! Oh thank god," he began words coming a mile a minute. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was so worried about you. I thought I'd ruined everything for good. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Hermione." He threw his arms around me.

I felt Ron's tears falling onto me. I held him like a child and gently smoothed his hair.

"It's okay, shhhhh," I said softly.

I was right to come back, I thought. I knew he hadn't meant to do what he had. It was clear to see. This poor man crumbling, falling to pieces in my arms.

"Let's sit down," I suggested, and led him to the sofa. I tucked his head under my chin and cradled him. I was cross, and angry and confused. But I loved this man, and I hated to see him this way, knowing that I was at least partly responsible.

We sat there in an embrace, until slowly his tears subsided.

I sighed.

"Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Just with a friend," I said, "I needed to get away for a bit." I couldn't tell him the truth. That I'd gone to get the help of enemy, who may well have saved my life. I did not do well to dwell though. It wouldn't happen again, I hoped.

"We've all been looking for you. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville; the whole family. We've been so worried. I've barely slept."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling guilty. It was definitely not my intention to have everyone worried. "I shouldn't have gone."

"Don't apologise," he replied quickly. "It's my fault. It's entirely my fault. I would understand if you never want to see me again after what I did. Everything I've done."

"Please don't," I said. I didn't want to hear it. It didn't help me. It didn't help him. I wanted to forget. I wanted things to be normal. I wanted love from my husband, not guilt. I didn't like this. I didn't want this. I was so unhappy, and being back was making it clearer. I wasn't so sure it was the right decision to be here. I wasn't sure if I could see a future with us together.

"How can I make it better?" he asked, "I'll do whatever it takes."

I sighed. "I don't know Ron. I don't know."

I tried to think.

"Be honest with me. Tell me what's going on. What are you thinking? Where'd you go when you disappear?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he mummered.

"You first," I insisted. I had to try to make him open up.

He sighed.

"I think that things are pretty fucked up. I'm disappointed with my life. Dissapointed with our relationship,"

"I…"

"Let me finish Hermione," he interrupted.

I pursed my lips, trying to keep the emotions in, in order to let him continue.

"I don't know where everything went wrong. We were meant to be the perfect couple. It just didn't turn out that way. I drink too much, and do stupid stuff, and I don't know why. I'm just unhappy."

I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. Even though he was describing my exact feelings, it still didn't feel nice to hear someone you loved saying they were disappointed with you.

"Where do you go?" I asked again. I wasn't sure that I wanted the answer to that question, but now was the time to hear it. Now that he was finally opening up to me.

"Hermione, I…" he paused.

"Ronald," I said firmly, showing that I was not going to back down.

"A friend's," he replied, not making eye contact.

"Who?" I pressed for information.

"Just a friend."

"A woman?" I asked.

He didn't have to answer for me to know my suspicions were right. All this time I'd thought maybe, but I'd tried to ignore it. I didn't want to admit it to myself. I couldn't take comfort from the uncertainty now. He'd been with another woman. I felt everything I knew crumbling around me and my head was spinning. I was furious. Everything he'd done. All the times he'd hit me, shouted at me, taunted me and abused me. This was worse. He hit me to teach me lessons – his "duty to teach me my place," as he'd said not that long ago. He wasn't invested in this relationship. He clearly didn't care. It wasn't for the good of our marriage. It was for the good of Ronald Bilius Weasley soley.

"Hermione, I'm sor…"

"Don't," I snapped at him, "Don't even say it. I don't want to hear it. After everything, after all the shit I've taken from you! How could you?"

"I…" he paused. "Look don't get all high and mighty with me," he said with more confidence. "You've been missing almost two days. No one knew where you were. You weren't with any of our friends. It's not like you have any friends of your own. So where were _you_?"

"How dare you!" I was shocked he was trying to place the blame on me.

"You haven't answered my question, I note." He countered.

"I was staying with an old school friend if you must no. And no, I did not _fuck_ him, if you must know. Some of us are _trying_ to make this marriage work."

"Who was he?!" I could see Ron's anger building. This was not going to end well, but I was not going to back down. After all he'd said merely minutes before. About doing anything to make this work. It wasn't going to, I could see it now. I was sad, and angry and confused. I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I was confident.

Ron was silent at once. His face went from pale white, to a deep, dark vicious red.

"What the fuck," he seethed

"DRACO FUCKING MALFOY. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" he bellowed at me. I stood and looked him straight in the eyes.

"The feeling's mutual," I said, unable to control my temper. I knew it was unwise. We'd been here before. The last time it ended with a broken wrist and ribs. This time it was different though. This time, I wasn't deluded. In a moment of sudden clarity, I knew this had to end right now. I couldn't stay here. There would be no make-up. No more apologises on my part. I wasn't sorry for what happened anymore. I'd had a better time the past few days, than I'd had for months and months. When and old enemy treats you better than your husband, I realised, something's very fucking wrong.

I knew what to expect. I wasn't surprised when Ron raised his hand. I was scared, afraid I wouldn't be so lucky this time, but the adrenaline made me braver. I took a step back into the corner of the room. I closed my eyes and expected the pain. My body was weak, but my mind was strong. I could do this, and I would. For the last time.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**Just as prior warning, I've got an important interview and also a couple of uni assessments coming up in the next couple of weeks, so the updates me be a little less frequent that before. It's only temporarily :)

Chapter 11

I very nearly had a heart attack when I heard an explosion the other side of the living room. My eyes flew open to see a rather shocked Ron hand still raised. Across the room, the door was off its hinges. Momentarily, I wondered whether I'd subconsciously used my magic in order to protect myself, before I noticed there were two figures emerging from dust the explosion had created. Ron's face was a like a cartoon, suspended as it was, like someone had pressed pause.

I glanced back to the door, "Don't touch her," shouted Harry, his wand pointed directly at Ron. Oh my god, Harry was here. My best friend. I was so thankful he was. Behind him was Malfoy, who looked disgusted and terrified all at once. I turned to Ron, who was still dumbfounded. He gulped and slowly lowered his hand.

"Harry, I…" Ron began.

Harry raised his hand for him to stop, and he did.

"I don't want to hear it." Harry's voice was steady, but I could hear a deep loathing under the surface.

"Hermione." My head snapped in Malfoy's direction. "Come here," he said softly his hand stretched out in my direction. I ignored him. I couldn't think. I needed to think. I was confused. I looked at Ron. He didn't seem able to form words.

"Hermione, go with Malfoy," agreed Harry.

I didn't want to be told what to do. I was not a child. Ron remained silent.

I closed my eyes, to try and block out the room – to get my thoughts together. I was scared and frightened. Had I not just been thinking moments before that I would leave. I should go with Malfoy.

That being said, I knew that if I left now, there would be no turning back. I couldn't come back. I didn't want to leave Ron. We had so many happy memories together. Been through so much. That's in the past, I told myself sternly. There would be no more happy memories formed with him.

I opened my eyes to look at this man I called my husband. He looked pitiful. Moments ago, he was ready to beat the crap out of me, and now, now he looked pathetic in his realisation that I was about to be out of his life.

"Don't go," he whispered, a sob escaped his lips. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to say goodbye. Not like this. Not with Harry and Malfoy looking on. I knew I had little choice.

"Hermione, please," said Malfoy with urgency in his voice.

"Give me a moment Draco," I replied, not looking away from my husband.

"No. No. Please Hermione. Please don't leave me," Ron choked. It was pathetic, but yet my heart still panged for him.

"I…"

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"For God's sake Ron," Harry seethed.

"Shh Harry," I muttered.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ron, I…" I stretched out my hand towards him, with the intention of giving him some comfort. Part way there, I stopped. I was not able to comfort this man. He'd caused too much damage. There was nothing I could do to help. He'd caused this.

I turned and walked to Harry. "Please don't hurt him Harry," I begged. He nodded stiffly. I took one last glance back before moving to Draco's embrace.

"No Hermione. No. No don't do this. No. Please."

The last thing I heard before I apparated alongside Draco, were Ron's sobs.

* * *

When we arrived back at the manor, these were replaced by the sound of my crying, and I was held in a tight embrace by Draco. He carried me inside like a child. Placed me in bed, and got in next to me. He let me rest my head against his chest and cradled me whilst my tears soaked his top through.

I cried for the good times, and I cried for the bad. I cried for the things that might have been, and for things that never would. I cried for myself, for letting things get this way. I cried for Ron, for the problems he'd caused, and for the problems he'd fixed over the years. I cried for the loss of a husband, and for the gaining of a best friend in Draco. I cried in grief for the part of my life which had died. I cried and cried and cried more than I had ever done before.

All the time, Draco just led there next to me patiently, keeping me safe and protected. This poor, poor man. He shouldn't have to see this, shouldn't have to deal with all of my problems. Yet here he was offering me comfort that I would never again receive from my husband.

I thought back to Harry's face and his look of pure disgust at the sight of Ron. Or was it the sight of me? I was a Gryffindor. I was supposed to be courageous, to have the guts to stand up and fight. I was the woman who stood by him and helped him fight Voldermort. But he'd seen me cowering in the corner of my living room, hiding away from my husband's palm. It was something I had never ever wanted him to see. Something I'd wanted to keep secret from everyone.

Everyone would know soon of course. The Weasley's would know what their son had done, and who he had become. They would also know of my inability to protect myself. The both of us would have brought shame on the family. I was an embarrassment, and I was beginning to realise that so was Ron. I'd done wrong things in my life, I was ready to admit. I had my failings, but I did not deserve what had happened to me. All of this because I couldn't produce the child that both of us has wanted so desperately. It had become much more than that, I came to realise.

I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me to blissful unaware.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hermione, you need to wake up," Draco whispered softly.

I opened my eyes, blinking for them to focus. I saw him stood next to me at the side of the bed. He looked worried.

"Hmm," I murmured unintelligibly. I'd been quite happy sleeping. I didn't have to face reality there.

"Potter's here, he'd like to speak to you."

I nodded, stretched out, and went to get out of bed.

"No, stay here, I'll go get him. You need to rest."

I scowled at him. I was fine, in that sense anyway.

* * *

Draco returned with Harry, who'd looked like he'd aged several years.

"Malfoy, could you give us a moment?" Harry asked politely. Draco nodded before making himself scarce.

I watched Harry warily. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to what he had seen today. He made his way over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hermione, I can't tell you how sorry I am." His lip quivered. Why was he sorry? He'd done nothing wrong.

"I don't understand why," I said honestly.

"Because I should've of seen this coming. I should've noticed something was wrong. I thought… I thought there was something wrong. I didn't know what. I should've found out. Should've done something. I'm so sorry, Hermione, I've let you down."

Harry looked like he was fighting back tears.

"No, you shouldn't have. You've done nothing wrong." I replied. He'd saved me. Spared me a beating and yet he thought he'd done wrong.

"No, Hermione. I'm meant to be your best friend. I've been so caught up in everything around me, I've forgotten one of the most important people in my life."

"Harry, stop this. Stop it. There's no way you could've known. Please. I don't blame you for anything." I needed him to stop apologising. I couldn't handle it.

"How long?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

"Hermione, how long?" he insisted.

"I don't know. About 6 months." I whispered into my lap.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

I bit my lip. I was dreading him asking me this question.

"I… I was scared. Ron's your best friend – your brother in law. It was my fault. I deserved it."

"No," Harry spoke firmly, "No Hermione, none of this is your fault. How could you even think that?"

"Because I'm useless Harry. I couldn't give Ron what he wanted. I couldn't be the wife he wanted. I don't have a job and I couldn't give him a child. I'm a failure." I broke down crying. I'd never told anyone how I felt. How worthless I was.

Harry pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's all a lie Hermione. You are a wonderful woman. You could do anything you wanted. Ron – Ron is an arsehole who doesn't deserve _you_. He's not the husband you deserve."

I wasn't sure if I believed what Harry was saying.

"You're safe now Hermione," he promised, "he's not going to hurt you again. He'll go to Azkaban."

I broke away from Harry. "No, no I don't want that."

"But Hermione, you can't be seri…"

"No!" I interrupted him. "No, I will not send him to that god awful place. I don't care what he did."

"Hermione, please consider…"

"No Harry, I will not."

"Why?"

"Because I love him Harry. Even after everything he's done. After everything. He's my husband and I will always love him. Just like you'd love Ginny no matter what she did."

"I…" he began, before pausing and biting his lip. "But you'll leave him. You won't go back there?"

I nodded. "I'm not going back. But that doesn't change anything."

Harry sighed.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Custody."

I nodded.

"Will you stay here?" Harry asked. "I mean obviously you're welcome to stay with Ginny and I too."

"I'll stay here."

"I'm so thankful Malfoy contacted me. Who knows what could've…"

"Don't."

"Sorry. Please promise me you'll come to me in the future?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We'll come and visit you – Ginny and I. Sometime in the next few days okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it." I said, genuinely relieved.

Harry pulled me into a tight hug, before releasing me. As he left, I hear him whisper to Malfoy "Take care of her."

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

Draco made his way over to me, and sat next to me. I tried to gauge his expression. I didn't like what I saw.

"Please don't be mad at me," I whispered gazing down at my hands.

"Mad's certainly one word," he replied. "What were you thinking Hermione, going back to that monster? You promised me – promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid. You said you'd be here when I got back."

I didn't say anything. He sounded cross, and upset, but he wasn't scary, not like Ron had been.

"When I came home at lunch to check on you, you weren't here. I panicked Hermione. I was so scared. I didn't know what would happen. When you came to me before, you were a deaths door. I didn't know if I'd be able to save you again. I…" Draco took a deep breath before continuing.

"I thought I was going to lose you Hermione. Just like I lost Astoria. There was nothing I could to save her. I couldn't lose you too Hermione."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I felt so guilty. I didn't want to hurt him. That was not my intention. I'd just been trying to do what I thought was right.

"Why did you go Hermione?" he asked again.

"Because I love him Draco. I know I shouldn't. I'm not stupid. After everything he's done. But I can't help it. I thought … thought maybe it would be different. Maybe he'd realise his mistake. I had to try. I had to try and make things better. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it."

"Will you go back again?" he whispered, clearly very worried.

"No, I… I can see things won't work."

"I was scared Hermione, so scared." He admitted.

"Why… why do you care about what happens to me? I don't understand."

I was nothing of any importance, especially not to someone like him.

"Because, you're amazing. I've always had a soft spot for you Hermione, even back in school. I know I didn't show it, but I couldn't. You're intelligent, funny and kind. When I bumped into you in Diagon Alley, I felt like someone was watching over me that day. I… I never thought I'd smile again, after I lost Astoria, but you reminded me how to."

He slowly moved his face towards me, and paused as if waiting for permission. I did nothing. I wasn't sure whether if I wanted this or not. I was in two minds. I was attached to Ron, but this man has just exposed all of his weakness to me, as had he seen mine. He'd saved me in more ways than one, and I was a fool if I tried to deny that I had feelings for him.

Our eyes connected, and leant forward to kiss me. It was gentle, caring and safe, feelings which I'd not experienced for a long time. When he pulled away from me, he regarded me carefully. I gave him a soft smile.

"I'll let you get some rest," he said, before kissing me softly on the forehead.

I leant back and closed my eyes. Before drifting off, I recalled one of my mother's favourite sayings,

"No longer forward nor behind,

I look in hope and fear

But grateful take the good I find,

The best of now and here."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

Hi guys. Sorry it's been quite a while since an update, but unfortunately I've been crazy busy with Uni and other stuff. It's frustrating because I want to be writing but I haven't had a chance. I'm hoping next week I'll be able to have more of a chance. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 13

When I woke, it was considerably later. It was dark outside and I suspected it was the early hours of the morning. I was suddenly overcome with the feeling of loneliness. Everything was changing. No one would treat me the same again, not once they found out what had happened. I didn't want to be different. I was the same Hermione. Admittedly, I was the same Hermione, who appeared to have lost all familiarity.

I could bare the silence and solitude no longer, so I got up in search of Draco, hoping that he was still awake. It did not take me too long to find him. He was in the study, head bent over the desk, working hard, brow furrowed.

"Knock knock," I whispered.

He looked up scorning a little.

"You should be in bed."

"So should you," I countered.

He sighed and put his pen down.

"I suppose you're right. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Like crap I thought. Miserable. Lonely. Scared. I didn't say anything, trying not to cry.

"Come here," he said gently. I did as he asked, and sat on his knee. I felt like a small child, gaining comfort from their parent. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared," I sighed.

"Your safe here Hermione. No one's going to hurt you. He can't get to you," he soothed.

"I'm not scared of Ron,"

"Then of what?" he asked somewhat perplexed.

"The unknown. My world's changing completely. I have no sense of direction. I'm lost Draco and I don't know where I'm going." I admitted.

"I'll help you Hermione. I promise that we'll get through this together."

This offered me comfort. But still, I didn't pin my hopes on it. Ron and I were meant to conquer anything together. Why should some man I barely know, be able to help me more? Still, at least this man gives good cuddles, I thought.

We sat there together for a while, both lost in our thoughts.

"What are you thinking," I asked after a while.

Draco sighed.

"Wondering why you let him do this to you, it's not like you couldn't have stopped him. And why you stayed," he admitted.

"Do you remember the first time I came to the Malfoy Manor?" I asked.

He nodded, "It still give me nightmares, what … what Bellatrix did to you. I could never forget."

"Well, I'd take what she did over and over again compared to what Ron did. It's so much worse. Yes Bellatrix tortured me to within an inch of my life, but Ron – I love Ron. When it's someone you love hurting you it's so much. When you love someone you make a connection and Ron abused that."

"I don't get it."

"I couldn't leave him Draco. He's all I've ever known. He's been a constant in my life. Hermione Granger doesn't exist without Ron Weasley. I don't remember how to not be with him, how to have happy, normal relationships. He could've done anything to me. I just couldn't see a way without him. I could think of no other option. My world begins and ends with him, which is why I took what he gave. It hurt so much, but I thought the hurt of not being with him would be worse."

"Does it?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," I answered honestly. "I thought it would be worse. I'm at a loss at the moment, unsure of who I am and what I want. But I don't think it's always going to be like this. I'm trying to fight for myself."

"It's odd," Draco began, "You sound just like I did when I lost Astoria. I know it's not the same situation by any stretch of the imagination, but I didn't know who I was without her. We were one entity in my mind, and when I lost her, I'm not sure I liked the half she left behind. I felt broken, and only now do I see that I'm beginning to fix myself. It's down to your help Hermione. You've helped me see what I have that's worth fighting for again."

I looked down a tad embarrassed.

"I mean it Hermione. Before you stumbled into my life, I'd barely spoken to Scorpius since I'd lost his mother. But now, it's not as painful and I can enjoy being with him again. I'm not sure I'd have done that by myself." He admitted.

"I'm not sure where I'd be without your Draco. It really doesn't bear to think about. You've done so much for me."

"I think we're good for each other," Draco suggested.

"That, I think we are," I agreed. I let out an almighty yawn. I couldn't understand why I was so tired. I'd slept most of the day away already.

"I think it's bed time for you Miss Granger."

I nodded a weary agreeal. Draco scooped me up in his arms, and carried me back to bed. I didn't utter a word of protest, I was far too tired. He silently tucked me in.

He went to leave before I stopped him.

"Draco,"

He turned to face me. I don't know why I didn't let him leave. I just couldn't stand the solitude. I was scared and felt abandoned. Could I make him stay with me? Should I? I didn't think I should want to be in another man's arms, but I couldn't resist Draco. He has a pull on me. I bit my lip.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked quietly, not making eye contact. I wasn't sure I could face a rejection.

"Of course."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Draco slipped off his shirt and trousers so that he was just in his boxers before joining me in bed. He draped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, so my head was resting on his shoulder. I took in a deep breath absorbing his heady smell, and I felt my body relax against his. Gently he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, before planting a soft chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

* * *

_Ron was angry, he was so angry. "Pathetic aren't you," he taunted. He made a lunge for me and I frantically tried to get out of the way. I was unsuccessful. He grabbed my hair and had me flushed against his chest. I struggled against his grip._

_"The things I'm going to do to you," he whispered menacingly._

_"NO!" I shouted, thrashing wildly. I couldn't get free. Let go of me, let go!_

"Hermione"

_No, let go, no. I continued to try and break free._

"Hermione, wake up."

_I didn't understand what was happening. I couldn't get free. I was so frightened._

"Hermione!"

My eyes flew open as I continued to thrash wildly. Suddenly my hand came into contact with something hard, something palpable.

"Ouch."

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes it's me Hermione, you're safe. You were just dreaming," he soothed.

Dreaming. I was having a nightmare. Ron. I was shaking, the aftermath of the adrenaline coursing through my body. I sudden realisation dawned upon me.

"Did I just hit you?" I asked, panicked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Oh god, oh god I'm so sorry," I apologised feeling for him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," he assured.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hermione I'm…"

I found what I wanted. I fisted my hand in his hair, and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately. He moaned in response, and positioned himself at a better angle. This was what I needed. I needed Draco Malfoy. He was the best medicine for everything that ailed me. His lips were soft against mine, and he made me feel safe, and dare I say it, loved.

Eventually when he broke away we were both breathless.

"Please," I begged, "I trust you Draco. Please don't hurt me. I need you. I need you to not hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," he promised.

It felt so good to hear him say that. I concentrated on trying to get my breathing steady. Trying to get my thoughts together. I was still reeling from the aftermath of my nightmare. But I felt so alive.

Draco, lowered his head towards me, kissing me again. This time it was soft and meaningful. Caring. Emotional. Exactly what we both needed. It was clear he was pouring his heart and soul into this kiss.

"I'm never going to leave you," I whispered to him.

"You don't know happy that makes me," he replied.

I do, I thought. I do.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I woke, I was absolutely starving hungry. I realised I'd not eaten anything for nearly a day, and boy was my stomach going to make sure I knew about it. I disentangled myself from Draco's too warm embrace. I stumbled out of bed blurry eyed in search of something – anything to eat.

"Going somewhere?" asked Draco playfully.

I turned round to face him. "Food," I replied, not beating around the bush.

"Oh, I'll get you something," he offered.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding breakfast, I was once described as the brightest witch of my age."

"I'm not doubting your intelligence Miss Granger, but just reminding you that you should rest," he said gently.

"I'm not an invalid Draco," I said quite annoyed with the whole Hermione is terribly fragile thing. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was being mollycoddled.

"No but I'm not convinced that your ribs are okay yet. They still hurt don't they?" he asked.

He had a point. I sighed, "Yes a little I suppose."

"I thought as much. Back to bed for you." I scowled like the petulant child, but did as he said.

"I think I need to take you to St Mungo's Hermione. I'm not convinced I've done a very good job of fixing you up," he admitted.

"I'm feel find Draco, honeslty." I said rolling my eyes, "Well apart from the fact that my stomach's growling with hunger.

"Sorry. I'll get you something to eat. But please trust me, I really would feel better if we got you checked over."

"Fine," I agreed crossing my arms, I could see Draco would not let this drop. This was a man used to getting his own way.

* * *

After a much needed breakfast, I dressed in some of Draco's clothes. I had nothing here apart from my wand and I was embarrassed to say the least, that I had to go out looking as terrible as I did, wearing men's clothes that were far too big for my small frame. I told myself to suck it up – things could be much, much worse.

Draco and I apparated sidelong, as, as much I hated to admit it, I didn't truly feel capable of doing it myself. I was thankful that he didn't comment on this. He was patiently by my side. He was polite, and courteous, qualities which I never used to associate with Draco Malfoy. When we got to St Mungo's we were told to take a seat and wait to be called through by a mediwitch.

When I sat down, it felt as though all eyes were on the two of us. I felt terribly self-conscious. Some people were staring at me with utmost discontent, others with a sad look of knowing. I wasn't entirely sure why. One woman in particular was gawping at me. She saw that I'd notice her, and frowned.

"So it's true then?" she asked.

"What's true?" I questioned, unsure.

She folded up the copy of The Prophet she had just been reading, and tossed it in my direction.

"Don't read it Hermione," Draco begged. "You don't want to. It's a load of rubbish."

I ignored him, and looked at the front cover.

**_Gryffindor princess not as innocent as we thought?_**

_Of course, we all know Hermione Weasley from her help in aiding Harry Potter defeat Voldermort. We'd thought she was the example of the perfect woman, but it turns out there's been trouble in paradise._

_Rumour has it there's been a series of violence against her, from none other than her husband, Ronald Weasley. It's believed that he was arrested late yesterday afternoon, after Harry himself contacted the law enforcement squad concerned for her welfare. How could a man do such a thing to his wife, one might ask? Surely there's no excuse? _

_Turns out that this is only the tip of the iceberg. One reliable source has let us know they have reason to believe that she's been having sexual relations with none other than a Mr Draco Malfoy. Don't get me wrong this writer does not condone domestic abuse, but can definitely see why a man might lash out if his wife was sleeping with another man. Who would've thought, the princess is a lady of the night?_

I threw the paper down on the table in front of me, not able to read any more. I was beyond disgusted. How dare they? Who was the supposed reliable source?

"Hermione," Draco began.

"No, it is not true," I seethed to the woman. "Keep your nose out of other people's business."

She looked rather taken aback. Good, I thought. How dare she even think for a minute any of this was true?

"Hermione Weasley," called the Mediwitch. Good timing. I don't think I could've bared one more second in this room with all of these judgemental people.

"Hermione, I…" Draco started as I got up.

"We'll talk about it later," I promised, making an effort to be nice to him. This wasn't his fault.

He nodded, and then we both followed the Mediwitch out into a small examination room.

She was a young woman, close in age to me I guessed. She had a kind genuine smile, and the way she conducted herself put me at ease. She gestured for us to sit down and we obliged.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs Weasley?" she asked gently.

"Call me Hermione," I said politely, not liking the sound of my husband's name. She nodded. "I've suffered some injuries to my ribs, and although my friend," I looked over a Draco, "has tried to help, they still seem to be causing me some trouble."

"Ah okay, I see," she said. "It would probably be best if I examined you."

I nodded.

"Would you prefer it Mr …"

"Malfoy," he chipped in.

"Yes, if Mr Malfoy stepped outside whilst I do your checks?" she asked.

I looked up at Draco. "Yes please."

Draco nodded at me in understanding, before bowing out graciously.

The witch walked over to examination bench by the wall and propped up the pillow on it.

"If you could come and lie down on the bed for me, please, and then roll your top up," she requested.

I did as I was told.

"Did you recieve a blow to your chest and stomach area?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'll check the area for any damage. This is a personal question Hermione, but is there any chance you might have been pregnant? I'll need to check to see if baby is okay of the answers yes."

"I very much doubt that," I muttered.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I don't think I can have children," I explained.

"Think?" she questioned.

"During the war, I suffered the effects of a cruciatus curse. I think it's made me infertile."

"I've never heard of infertility being a side-effect of the cruciatus before," she mused. "I think it would be a good idea to test your fertility as well, if that's what you would like?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Let's check these ribs first though."

Carefully she carried out several tests on me. It was very interesting to watch. Medicine in the wizarding world was not something with which I had a great deal of knowledge.

"Okay Hermione," she began, "your friend has done quite a good job for someone with no training, however, one of your ribs appears to have been set at slightly the wrong angle. That's what's causing you the discomfort. What I'm going to have to do unfortunately, is break it and reset it. It will hurt, but it will only be brief."

I nodded and braced myself. "Okay," I said, "go for it."

It hurt as she said it would, but it was nowhere near as painful as the original breakage. It was over quickly and I felt relieved once it was done.

"Okay, that's your ribs sorted. No heavy lifting, or strenuous physical exercise for the next week or so, but apart from that, you're good to go."

"Thank you," I said, grateful to be free from the pain.

"The fertility test?" she asked.

I nodded. I was sure of the outcome already, but I would be good to know definitively at long last.

She touched my stomach with the tip of her wand, and muttered and incantation. Slowly a blue glow spread across my belly, it was an odd thing to watch. She withdrew her wand and placed if back in her pocket.

"I'm pleased to tell you Hermione, that you are fertile- in fact, very fertile. You shouldn't have any problems conceiving"

"But… but I don't understand," I said disbelieving. She must've read it wrong I thought. It was my fault we couldn't have children. My fault. "I've tried, I can't have children," I explained.

"Then the problem must lie with your partner," she answered.

I shook my head dumb founded. Ron's fault. This was Ron's fault. Not mine. Not my fault. I… I couldn't believe. Wouldn't. Didn't understand. Couldn't process.

Somehow, I managed to coherently thank her, before exiting her office. Draco was waiting outside.

"Everything sorted?" he asked.

I nodded, and let him lead me outside to find somewhere we could apparate.

Not my fault. Very fertile. I didn't deserve anything. I wasn't to blame. He hurt me for no reason. It wasn't my fault. I'd done nothing wrong.

I could still have children.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After we'd apparated back to the manor, we walked in silence to the front door. I wasn't sure that I would be able to form coherent words even if I'd wanted to. It was a very rare occurrence for me not to be able to talk, but I was stunned into silence. I kept going over what the mediwitch had said. Very fertile. Me.

I could have children. I was still young. I could remarry and still have children. I could be happy. Remarry? I stopped myself. I was still married to Ron. Would we divorce? Of course we would. What he did to me. I felt very sick. I'd let this happen. I'd taken all of this as atonement for my failings. But my only failing was letting it happen in the first place. How could I be so stupid? Honestly, I didn't know who I was anymore.

Draco and I shuffled inside the house, still in silence.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Draco asked concern clear.

I didn't answer. I didn't even know where to begin. I wanted to tell him, but I was worried that he'd hate me for being so stupid. I didn't want him to hate me. I wanted his love.

"Was it The Prophet?" he asked. "I tried… tried very hard to stop them from publishing the article. I'm so angry. So angry. I'm sorry Hermione."

"You knew about it?" I asked somewhat surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… yes I knew. I didn't want to stress you out anymore. You've already been through so much. You don't need to be worrying about gossip mongers on top of everything else that's happened to you. I wrote to them. Threatened them with a lawsuit, but it seems nothing will stop that damn infernal excuse for a paper."

I didn't really know how to react to this. I was annoyed Draco hadn't told me. I was cross I'd been left in the dark, but at the same time, I could understand his reasoning.

"Do you know who the 'reliable source' is then?" I asked, trying to find something to say.

"Yes, yes I do. Someone at work overheard that I was taking time off to help you. Needless to say they'll not have a job to go to this time tomorrow," Draco seethed.

I bit my lip. He was clearly very angry. I was angry at whoever it was that had gone to The Prophet, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel sorry about their current situation.

"Do I know them?" I asked quietly.

"Lavender Brown."  
I gulped when I hear her name. I couldn't say that I was surprised in the slightest. She'd always wanted what I had. For all I care she could have it all now. She could have her precious Ronnykins. I didn't really care. I sighed.

"That's not it though is it?" asked Draco. "There's something else on your mind."

I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked gently.

Curse that man for being so perceptive. I thought I'd successfully managed to avoid the topic. But he knew. He knew I was hiding something.

"I don't want you to hate me," I whispered.

"Why would you think that I would hate you? I could never hate you," he admitted.

"I… I need to explain to you why what happened between me and Ron happened."

He nodded at me, encouraging me on.

"We, Ron and I, well, we always… we always wanted…" I paused taking a deep breath. I'd never told anyone before. "Children. But we couldn't. We tried and tried. Then when Harry and Ginny found out they were having their third, Ron couldn't take it anymore. That's when it started. I thought I deserved it…" I started crying. "I thought it was my fault. I was the reason we couldn't have kids. I was defective. But… but…"

I was sobbing hard. Draco went to speak but I stopped him.

"The mediwitch. She said it wasn't my fault. She said that I could have children. I let Ron do this to me… and, and… it wasn't me."

Draco pulled me into his chest, wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. We just stood there. He let me sob against his chest. I wanted him to say something. I'd just told him my biggest secret and he wasn't saying anything. Did he think I was stupid?

I gazed up through my tear soaked lashes, and he looked down at me gently.

"It's okay Hermione," he whispered. "We're going to be fine. That monster's done enough damage to you already. I'm never going to let him hurt you again. He's ruined everything. Now it's my time to protect you, and I'm going to do a better job than he ever did."

He wanted to protect me?

"You don't hate me?" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"For letting him do this. For not standing up. For being pathetic. For being me."

"When will you get it into your head that this isn't your fault Hermione? You've done nothing wrong. You are not pathetic. I wouldn't want you to be anyone apart from you. You are perfect. I promise, and I wouldn't lie to you."

I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, before once again burying my head into his chest, revelling in the comfort it provided. We stood there like that for a while. It seemed like Draco enjoyed our closeness just as much as I did.

After a while, I pulled away and roughly brushed the tears from my eyes and my face. I must look like hell I thought. I certainly felt it.

"I sent out one of the house elves to get you some clothes today. I thought you might feel a bit more comfortable in them," said Draco.

I nodded grateful.

"They've put them in the wardrobe in your room, if you'd like to get changed."

My room? I assumed he meant the guest room I'd been staying in. Did I feel like a guest here though? I suppose not.

"Thank you," I leant up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning and heading in search of some clothes which weren't way too big for me.

* * *

I had quick shower, the warm water relaxing my muscles, helping me to forget. It was so nice. So normal. Very mechanical and required no forethought. I pulled my hair into a bun, keeping it up and out of my face. I found in the wardrobe all sorts of clothing, but was relieved to find t-shirts and jeans among them. The familiarity was nice. I put on a long sleeve shirt, thankful that it covered some of my bruises as well as a pair of loose fitting jeans.

I went in search of Draco, and found him curled up by the fire in the living room reading a book. I smiled to myself, this is exactly what I would do whenever the opportunity presented itself. I watched him for a while before making my presence known. I sat next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," he returned giving me a warm smile. "You smell good," he commented.

I blushed. "Thank you?"

"No problem," he laughed. "We'll have to go get your things back at some point," he said, serious now.

I nodded.

"I'll make sure that Weasel isn't in when we do."

"I…I want to see him"

"You have got to be kidding me Hermione," he asked indignantly. "After all he's done, you still want to see him?"

"Draco he's still my husband. He won't be for much longer. But nonetheless, I want to talk to him, explain to him - tell him it's over."

"You don't owe him any explanations."

"I know, but I want to Draco. I need to close this part of my life in order to move forward," I explained.

"But it won't be safe Hermione. What would stop him from hurting him?" he asked.

"You would. You'd keep me safe. He wouldn't dare try anything if you were there. Even if he did, you're more than capable of stopping him."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair clearly annoyed and stressed about the situation.

"Please Draco," I asked.

He sighed. "Fine. But I don't like it one bit. I just don't understand you. Why after everything you give him the time of day."

"Because Draco, part of me still loves him – probably always will. It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense; it's just the way that it is."

"I just don't want you to be hurt. I want you to be safe, here, with me," he explained.

"and I will be," I promised "just let me do this."

He nodded.

I was a jumble of emotions after all of the events of the day. Draco wasn't helping. I was just confused. I felt guilt at my feelings for him, but nonetheless, they were there. I couldn't deny the happiness it brought me when he expressed his need to protect me. My comfort and my shelter found here in Draco Malfoy. Who would've thought?


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N** This is just to say a huge thank you to everyone, following, favouriting and commenting on this story. It really brings a smile to my face whenever I get an email saying I have a new review, or someone else is following it. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 16

_My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake._

**_Aristotle_**

* * *

The morning after the hospital visit, Harry and Ginny came round, true to their word. Draco had gone to work, but not before he made me promise that nothing like last time would happen.

"Promise you'll be here when I get back from work?" he asked.

"I promise Draco," I replied.

"I'm so worried leaving you after last time…" he whispered.

"You'll just have to trust me."

Draco nodded and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving for work.

* * *

It wasn't much afterwards that Harry & Ginny arrived. The pair of them – they both looked like hell. I hadn't really considered the impact of what on between me and Ron would have on them. Ginny was looking fit to burst from her pregnancy. She must be nearly 8 months now.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, pulling me into a tight hug, her baby bump pressing against my stomach. "I'm so sorry. We both are. If…"

"Please don't," I stopped her. "There's no use in thinking about what ifs. The past is the past, and there's nothing any of us can do to change it."

She nodded and released me, before Harry gave me a quick hug.

"Has Malfoy been looking after you properly?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes he's been very kind to me."

"Never thought I'd hear anyone describe a Malfoy as kind," Ginny laughed.

"Neither did I," I admitted.

"He said that you wanted to go and see Ron?" questioned Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to know the two of you are talking behind my back," I said rather unhappy. Harry went to talk but I stopped him. "Yes I do want to see him, and no there's nothing you can do or say that will change your mind."

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation Hermione?" he asked. "It's bad enough you're refusing to let him be prosecuted for what he did, but you still want to see him?!"

"Harry, this is no one's decision apart from Hermione's. She's a grown woman. She can make her own choices even if we disagree with them," Ginny chipped in.

I gave a small smile to her as a way of saying thank you.

Harry sighed, but it looked as though he would let the topic drop. I was still annoyed he and Draco had been talking about me behind my back. Why couldn't they just tell me what they wanted to, to my face?

Keen to get off the topic of anything to do with Ron, I asked about the baby. This was clearly the right thing to do as Ginny shot of into an animated talk about knitted clothing and how perfect the newly painted nursery looked. "A girl at last!" she said.

* * *

After we'd had lunch, Ginny excused herself to have a lie down. The hormones were really wearing her out, and what with everything else that had been going, it was a lot for a pregnant woman to take on.

I decided to broach the topic of Harry and Draco's conversations, eager to know what exactly had been discussed.

"So Harry, what else have you and Draco been talking about behind my back?" I asked.

He sighed. "Hermione, it's not like that. We're just worried about you, and we're concerned about your welfare. We're trying to give each other the ability to help you."

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't answered my question. What exactly has he told you?"

"He umm… mentioned the hospital yesterday, and your revelation," Harry admitted.

"He what?!" I was angry, and annoyed and confused and upset. I'd told Draco that in confidentiality. The secret I'd never been able to tell anyone, and he'd just gone ahead and told Harry. It might have come from a place of good intention, but who was he to decide what was good for me.

"Hermione, he's very worried about you. Concerned you might do something stupid."

"I don't care," I replied, "he had no right to tell you. I didn't want anyone to know."

"I would never tell anyone Hermione, I promise," he said.

That was some relief, but I was still very upset. I hadn't wanted Harry to know. I was supposed to be the smart one. The logical thinker. But then here we were me, a stupid, stupid girl.

"You're doing it again," scorned Harry.

"What?" I asked.

"Blaming yourself. You are not to blame. This is not your fault. You need to stop internalising it, and tell people what you're feeling."

"I've spent months not feeling able to talk to anyone Harry, it's going to take time," I replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at Malfoy and I. We just want to help," he pleaded.

I sighed. I couldn't refuse this man. He was my best friend, and he always knew how to get me to come around.

"I'll think about it," I said.

Harry laughed at me, "I suppose that will have to do then."

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Promise me you want get mad?" I asked.

He looked at me questioningly. "As long as it isn't whether or not I think Malfoy's got a nice arse," he joked.

I smiled at him.

"Seriously though Hermione, ask away."

"How's Ron?" I whispered, not making eye contact.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that," Harry sighed. "Not good if I'm honest. He's an absolute wreck. Everyone knows what's happened now. Molly… well Molly is refusing to speak to him at all, and Arthur is not much better. Everyone's so angry at him. Just like Ginny and I."

I bit my lip, "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Don't Hermione. This is not something for you to fix. It's something beyond repair, and Ron has no one to blame but himself. "

I nodded. Deep down I knew I wasn't to blame, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Ron. I had an overwhelming urge to protect him, but I realised that was no longer my responsibility.

"Everyone – all the Weasley's, the Longbottom's and all our other friends want to reassure you that they're there for you no matter what. Molly's desperate to see you."

"I'll go round and see them soon, I promise." I said. I was glad to have support through this.

* * *

After Harry and Ginny had said their goodbyes, there was still quite a bit of time before Draco was due home. This time being alone in the Manor, I was not tempted to leave once. This is home now, I thought. I was still very mad at Draco, but I realised that it would pass. He'd been so good for me, his intentions has just been misguided.

I decided to pass the time by exploring the house. It was vast. I was careful to steer clear of the ballroom – the memory of Bellatrix was still far too painful. I wandered aimlessly throughout the house. I paused in Scorpius' room breathing in his sweet scent. He was a wonderful child and he made me happy. I wondered whether he'd ever call the Manor his home again. I hope so, I thought. I decided that was a topic which I needed to broach with Draco. He seemed like he was making progress with his son, and it was the next logical step.

I continued on through the house, until I found myself paused outside a door. This was Draco's bedroom. I shouldn't really go in, but the temptation was too much.

It was nothing like I had expected. Not dark woods and green paint as with the rest of the house, but cream and soft. It was clear this room had had the touch of a woman. In the centre stood a large four poster bed which dominated the rest of the room. My eyes were drawn to the bedside table and a photo of Draco, Astoria and Scorpious. They looked like the perfect little family, and my heart panged for the things which Draco had lost.

I moved around the room looking for anything distinguishing, but the room didn't really feel that well lived in. I notice a small, warn shoe box poking out from underneath the bed. I thought idly to myself what it could contain. My nosiness got the better of me and I bent down to pick it and have a rummage through it.

"Hermione?" Draco asked from the doorway.

I peeked up, flushing from the embarrassment of being caught snooping my way through his things.

"I…" words failed me.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"I promised."

"That you did. Did you have a nice time with the Potter's?" he asked.

I sighed suddenly remembering my earlier anger at what Harry had told me.

"You told him," I said.

Draco looked at me questioningly.

"You told Harry what the mediwitch said." I clarified.

"Oh,"

"Oh?" I asked no hint of amusement in my voice.

"I… I'm sorry Hermione, but…"

"But what? You thought you knew what was best for me. Thought it was your place to meddle. To make the decisions for me."

Draco looked upset but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why is it that everyone seems to know what I should do? To know what would make me happy? Why doesn't anyone ask me what I want? I'm not a child, and I detest being treated as one. I told you my biggest and most painful secret. I thought I could trust you with it," I fumed.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'm fed up of everyone's apologies. Everyone keeps apologising and I hate it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be by myself."

I stormed past him out of the room, before going to "my room" and shutting the door firmly behind me. I felt guilty for what I'd just said, but I was still just so angry. That being said it wasn't all Draco's fault. He was just there to take the brunt of my emotions. I was an awful person. He'd looked like he was ready to cry. I hoped I wasn't turning into Ron.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco let me be, and I was thankful. So much had happened recently, I just needed time to myself to compartmentalise and rationalise everything. I felt trapped in the Manor. People were making decisions for me, and whilst I appreciated their good intentions, it was not something I was used to or wanted. I hoped Draco was beginning to realise that. I couldn't leave though. I had nowhere to go. Being at the Potter's would be just as bad.

If I was quite honest though, I didn't want to leave here. Part of me wanted Draco to make the decisions for me. I wanted him to take the responsibility. I wanted him to rescue me. The realisation hit me. I wanted Draco. I mean really wanted him. He was the life I wanted. I wanted to marry him and I wanted to have Scorpious as my son. Most of all I wanted to be loved. I missed being loved. I didn't know if Draco wanted that though. I knew if he didn't, staying here would be tortuous.

I may have to move out now though, I thought. I'd really messed up. Draco had only been trying to help. It hadn't exactly been a walk in the park for him either. He'd lost his wife and sent away his son. Then I'd come into his life like a whirlwind, bringing chaos to his ordered life. He'd said I'd helped him, but what damage had I done at the same time? He needed someone strong and happy and I was neither of those things right now.

But he _kissed_ you Hermione, I told myself. But he's confused, I argued back. He doesn't know what he wants. After all this time alone a girl came into his life, and he thought that's what he needed. I could've been anyone, it just happened to be me. He said he wanted to _protect _you. He didn't mean that, I scorned myself. I didn't take myself for the kind of person who suffered from multiple personality disorder, but my internal argument was leaving me weary. I decided that sleeping on it would be the best thing to do. I'd barely closed my eyes, before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke, it was morning, and the bright sunshine was glistening lazily through the window. I was annoyed at myself. I hadn't meant to sleep for that long. Remembering my argument, I quickly got out of bed in search of Draco so I could apologize. I'd been awful.

I searched the whole Manor twice. He wasn't here. Had he gone to work? Did he hate me for what I'd said. Maybe… maybe it would be best for me go. I could stay in a hotel – get out of his hair. I didn't want to but… but it was my fault. I'd been horrible. It was whilst I was sat there fretting that Draco's dark owl swooped in through the open window, and deposited a note in my lap. Oh God, I thought, this is going to be him telling to pack my stuff and leave.

With trembling hands I opened the letter, not wanting to read the contents.

_Hermione,_

_It's a Thursday. You know where to find me if you want to. Usual time,_

_Draco_

_xxx_

I breathed out the air I'd been holding in my lungs. What did this mean? He wanted to meet me at the coffee shop? Was that good or bad? At least he wanted to see me. At least I'd have a chance to apologise. I just hoped that I'd have a chance to make things right too.

I spent a long time getting ready. I needed Draco to understand I hadn't meant to hurt him. This was an important coffee date for the both of us. Was it a date? More like a chance for my reconciliation.

* * *

Before I went into the café I panicked. What if this was it? What if this was to be the parting of our ways? If I didn't go in, it surely would be. I had so much to lose, but it had to be done. I took a few calming breaths before entering.

My eyes scanned the café, and I found Draco sat at our usual table with two coffees. He looked – well he looked like perfection. He was beautiful specimen of a man. He glanced up and saw me. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept much. I quickly made my way over to him, and took my seat.

"Hermione," he greeted me.

"Draco," I replied, "You ordered me a coffee?"

"I hoped you would be here," he replied.

"Draco, I'm sorr…"

He held his hand up for me to stop. "It's my turn to talk. You had your say yesterday."

I gulped uneasy, my stomach churning. He really hated me. I tried not to cry.

"This isn't working Hermoine," he began.

"No, I…"

"Let me finish, please?" he asked.

I didn't respond so he continued.

"This isn't working because… because I want something I don't think I can have. I…" he paused. "I want you Hermione. I want you to stay with you, and I want to protect you. I want to be the one who makes you smile. The one that has your love. But I can't ask that of you, because I don't want to take advantage of you. Your happiness and wellbeing is more important to me, than my own."

"Draco,"

"You've been hurt enough Hermione, and I don't want to be responsible for anymore."

"Draco,"

"You deserve…"

"Draco, stop this right now."

He was stunned into silence. His anticipation of my response was almost palpable.

"This is going to work Draco. This is what _I_ want too. I want you. You make everything better. You make me better. You've made me believe in things I thought were impossible. Things are difficult right now, for the both of us. But I've already promised you, we're going to do this together."

"Hermione, I…" his words failed him.

"I know," I said.

"It's not going to be easy. We've both got a lot to overcome. But I can do anything with you by my side," he promised.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I admitted.

"Can I tell you something," Draco asked after a moments silence.

"Anything," I replied.

"Never did I imagine when I first laid eyes on you, aged 11, that you would be the woman for me,"

"Me either," I laughed.

"But when I saw you, after all those years, here in Diagon Alley, I knew you were going to be an important part in my future."

A genuine grin spread across my face. "I'm glad you were persistent that day."

We sat there for a while, just gazing at each other.

Eventually, I spoke up, "I think it's time for us to go home, because I want to kiss you hard, and as tempting as it is to do it here, I don't think the other people in the café would particularly enjoy that."

The expression on his face was priceless. I stood up and offered my hand to him, and he took it still looking like the cat that got the cream. I led him out, before apparating alongside him.

* * *

We didn't even make it up the driveway before our lips connected. It was a kiss of absolute desperation on both parties. I was so thankful he'd not cast me out, that he wanted me. He just seemed to be thankful that I shared his feelings. It felt like the beginning of a journey that would change both of our lives for good. His lips felt right against mine. His body, his smell, everything about him was intoxicating. Did it feel the same for him?

When we eventually broke away from each other we were both breathless, and sated.

"Please," Draco said in between his heavy breathing, "let's not argue again."

I nodded in agreement, before he threw me over his shoulder and carried me unceremoniously back to the Manor. Both of us laughed the whole way. Boy did it feel good to laugh.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N **Sorry it's been quite a while since my last update. I've been feeling really ill all week, so I've not really been able to do any writing.

In other news, some of you may remember that I had an interview a few weeks back - I found out that I've got into a postgraduate course :)

Any way enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18

Things felt good. I mean really good. Among the sea of confusion, the uncertainty of my future, and the mess of my past, right here, right now, in the present with Draco, I was happy. We understood what each other wanted. It was good to be on the same page. I was beginning to lose the guilt I associated with having feelings for Draco. I deserved my slice of happiness, and I realised that Ron was not part of that. He once was, but he'd lost that right. I needed to begin to decide what was best for me and not for others.

I peeked up from my book to look at Draco. He was hunched over his desk working hard. I resisted the urge to get up and kiss him again. He needed to work, so I gave him his space. I wondered to myself absent-mindedly, what Harry would think of Draco and I. I wasn't too worried. I think Harry already suspected something was happening even before I knew it was. How would I tell him though? Heck what would I tell him? I wasn't sure if Draco and I were an item. I mean we were something. We were together. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend? I nearly snorted at the idea. It seemed so childish. I couldn't contain the grin though; it was a nice thought being Draco's girlfriend.

"What are you grinning at," he asked.

I looked up blushing, not realising he'd been staring at me.

"Nothing," I murmured embarrassed.

"Now why don't I believe that Miss Granger?" he asked, before pouncing at me, and tickling me like crazy.

I squealed with surprise, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail.

"What were you smiling at?" he asked again laughing at my predicament.

I shook my head, refusing to admit defeat. He seemed to find every sensitive spot on me. I was breathless and could take no more.

"Okay, okay!" I said holding my hands up. He stopped his assault and moved back a little, but remained hovering over me. I tried to steady my breath. I gazed up at him, and he looked highly amused and smug with himself.

"So?" he asked.

"It's very hard to concentrate when you're nearly on top of me," I murmured.

"I know," he replied cheekily, "but do tell."

"I… I was just wondering what we were," I suddenly felt all shy, "like whether we were boyfriend and girlfriend or something. I thought it sounded funny. But I quite liked the idea of being your girlfriend," I admitted. I gazed up at him trying to gauge his expression. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

I nodded feeling exposed.

"Hmm…" he pondered, "I think I'd quite like that too."

He bent down and kissed me passionately. His lips were soft against mine, and it just felt right. My hands fisted in his hair in an attempt to bring him closer to me. I felt something stir deep within me, something which I hadn't felt for a long time. My body betrayed me, and I let out a moan against his lips. I felt him smile against mine, before he gently pulled away.

"As flattered as I am, I think we're going to take things a little slower than that," he whispered.

I sighed. I knew he was right, but he should try telling my body.

"I know," he promised, "I feel the same way. But it's for the best."

I nodded. "In that case, you better get off me before I have to rip your clothes off," I threatened.

He laughed at me, before gently easing himself off me.

"Whatever my girlfriend wants," he joked. He bent down and kissed me softly on the forehead. I sighed, he really was very perfect.

"So," Draco began, snapping me out revere, "I've got to work tomorrow. I've arranged for us to go and get you're things on Sunday if that's alright?"

I nodded.

"Good. So Saturday is free. We can do anything you want. Any suggestions?" he asked.

I winked at him cheekily. He looked rather taken aback.

"Chill," I said, "I was just joking. So anything?"

"Anything," he promised.

"Hmm," I pondered out loud, "I… I'd quite like to see Scorpious, if that's okay?"

"Of course. We could go out for the day if you wanted – the three of us?"

"To the zoo?!" I asked excitedly.

Draco laughed at me. "I didn't know you had such a strong affiliation for animals."

"I used to go with my parents," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding. "The zoo it is then. I'm sure Scorpious will love it. Apparently he hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you, according to my mother."

I smiled. "I haven't stopped thinking about him," I said honestly. "Actually that's something I wanted to talk about."

"Yes?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I know things are kind of crazy at the moment for the both of us. I… please be honest, but, I was wondering when things have settled down a little… whether Scorpious could come and live with us?"

Draco bit his lip. "You know, I've been thinking about that too. You were so good with him. I miss him. I want him home. I… please don't freak out?" he asked.

"I promise."

"Well I had been thinking that… that one day you could be his mother. I know I probably being ridiculous, and it's way too much to ask and…"

"No," I replied, "No it isn't. I've been thinking the same thing."

Draco beamed at me.

"I mean it's going to be difficult for me, having him here. It brings back so many memories. I just want to be a good Dad. Do the best thing for him."

"Didn't I already promise, we'll do everything together? We're both going to do the best for Scorpious, and no one's going to stop us."

Draco nodded and pulled me in to a tight hug. "Thank god for you," he whispered.

"and thank god for you," I replied.

* * *

I know that an outsider may find Draco and I crazy. Changing so much all at once. It just felt right though. I pictured us together along with Scorpious. It made me smile. Draco had the chance of having his son back. Scorpious could have a father and mother of sorts. And me – I had the chance of having a normal relationship, and the chance to bring up a child. It was all I'd ever wanted. My perfect little family. I could barely contain my excitement for Saturday, leaving the stress that Sunday would bring in the distant future.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Friday passed quickly. Whilst Draco was at work, I spent my time exploring the manor and the gardens some more. The gardens were certainly beautiful. There was a little hidden part, full of beautiful flower beds and wildflowers alike. A little stone bench was sat to the side giving a full view of the area. It very much reminded me of the book The Secret Garden. I sat there in the sunshine contemplating everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. Things had changed so much, yet I couldn't have been happier. Would Draco and I get married one day? Would have children of our own? I pictured a beautiful baby with blonde curls and my button nose. I could definitely see myself bringing up children in this house. I knew I was getting carried away, but my life just seemed brimming with opportunities and potential for great things I never thought I could have.

* * *

On Saturday morning, I woke early, full of excitement. Zoo day today! I felt like a small child, but I'd always loved going to the zoo ever since I was a little girl. We'd arranged with Draco's mother that we would pick Scorpious up at 9 o'clock. I'd woken at seven – plenty of time to get ready. I needn't of woken Draco up so early, but I couldn't help myself. I crept into his room, feeling mischievous, before pouncing on him in bed. Looking back, this might not have been the most sensible idea. Out of a panicked reflex, he pushed me off him, and I fell off the bed, where I landed with a thud.

"Hermione," he asked, clearly panicked.

"Yep, it's me," I grunted.

"Oh my goodness, you scared the life out of me!" He looked for me, before realising I was on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

I stretched out my limbs, testing them. "Yeah, I fine," I said smiling at him.

"What was that for," he questioned me.

"I thought it would be funny," I admitted.

"That's one word for it," he replied. "Come on," he said, "come here." He extended his arm to me.

I took it, and with what looked like ease, he pulled me up, and swung me on top of him in bed. I let out a squeal of surprise.

"Now that's much better," he commented. "Good morning beautiful."

I blushed, "Good morning handsome"

He gently pulled me down to him, and we kissed softly. I could kiss this man forever I concluded. All too soon it was over, and he rolled me onto the bed beside him.

"Excited for the zoo?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a goofy grin, "you?"

"More than you can imagine," I replied. "Should I go and make breakfast, and do a packed lunch for us?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "leave it to the house elves. There's something I want to show you."

Draco proceeded to lean across me and reach under the bed to pull out the box which I'd been looking at before.

"After I caught you peeking at this the other day, I thought you might actually like to know what's in it."

I was a tad embarrassed at the memory. I really should not have been snooping through his things, and especially to have been stupid enough to get caught red handed. Still, I couldn't help be curious at whatever it contained.

He slowly lifted the lid off, to reveal a jumble of things, from photographs to a little toy car.

"It's my memory box," he explained. "Whenever I do things, I keep a little memento. This is the ticket from the time Astoria took me to a muggle cinema," he said handing it to me. I turned it over in my palm.

"Bewitched, how fitting," I commented.

"and this, is my favourite toy car I had as a child." Draco smiled fondly and dented and scratched little toy car, as though he were reminiscing a fond memory.

"I bet the young Draco was very cute,"

"What do you mean?" he asked feigning shock, "I still am very cute."

I laughed, "that you are my dear." I leant over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

We continued on through Draco's little box of mystery's. It felt like he was letting me into his life, and that he really wanted me to know more about him. I vowed to myself that I would make an effort to do the same.

Eventually we got up, and had a leisurely breakfast. I usually didn't condone the use of houselves, but when they made such good food as they did, I thought that I might make an exception. I was very much excited about today, and it was clear Draco was too. Our little family outing together.

* * *

9 o'clock on the dot, we arrived outside Draco's mother's house. I was definitely one for being punctual. When Narcissa opened the door for us, a little streak of blonde hair, flew out towards Draco. I couldn't help but smile at Scorpious who was now clinging onto his father's leg.

"Daddy!" he squealed.

"Hello sweetheart," Draco cooed at him, beaming.

I exchanged a polite nod with Narcissa. I wasn't really sure how to act around this woman. Yes she was the mother of a very important person in my life, but she had been so closely related to the Death Eaters. I guess only time could tell would how we would get on.

Scorpious slightly released the grip on his father's leg, and looked up at me.

"'Mione!"

"Hello lovely,"

"I missed you!" he said, raising his arms above his head, signalling for me to pick him up. I gently lifted him up and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you almost as much as I missed Daddy!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "I missed you too."

"Who's ready for the zoo?" asked Draco.

"Me!" both Scorpious and I shouted at the same time.

"I'm not sure which one of you is the bigger kid," he laughed.

Narcissa wished us a nice day, before sending us on our way.

* * *

The journey to the zoo was a funny one. We opted to take muggle public transport, as it wasn't all too far from Narcissa's house. Draco was really rather excited by the bus,

"I think they're onto something," he commented as I bought the tickets for us.

I enjoyed pointing out various London landmarks on the journey. I felt like a homecoming, as we weren't that far away from where I'd grown up.

"Here we are," I announced as we got off the bus, "London Zoo," and I honestly couldn't tell who was more excited, father or son as they stood gazing in awe.

"I've never been to a zoo before," whispered Draco.

"I'm glad we can share this first then," I said as we both linked hands with Scorpious.

~oOo~

**A/N** I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm really crazy busy at the moment, but I thought you'd prefer a little bit rather than having to wait for ages for me to update.  
Don't forget to follow/favourite/review :)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"But they go rawr!" said Scorpious loudly. I couldn't help but laugh. We were sat in a café having lunch, and Draco and Scorpious were having a heated discussion about the animals we'd seen. Much to Draco's dismay, his son had taken a particular liking to the lions.

"But what about the snakes," Draco asked, "they're cool aren't they?"

"They're gross!" Scorpious.

"He might make a Gryffindor yet," I joked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me in warning. "He'll do no such thing. Slytherin is clearly the best house."

"You're just jealous of our awesome emblem. I mean who'd want a boring snake?"

Both Scorpious and I stared wide-eyed at Draco's reaction. He was sat there poking his tongue out at me.

"Did you really just…" I began.

"Yes I did, and you better believe it," he said simply.

"Daddy's being silly," commented a shocked Scorpious.

"Well, 'Mione makes me a bit silly sometimes," he replied.

"I'm glad I can be of service," I laughed. "Right, who wants to get an ice-cream before someone gets even sillier?"

* * *

We had a lovely afternoon strolling around the zoo. It was wonderful to see Draco having such a great time with his son. It was almost as though all of his sorrow had been forgotten. As we walked around the various exhibits, it definitely felt like I was in the right place. As wonderful as the Weasley family had been to me, I'd always felt out of place. I'd grown up in a small family, and right here, with two of my favourite people, I felt at home. As a stranger looking on, we might have even looked like a family, and that thought made me very happy.

Much to Scorpious amusement one of the goats in the petting zoo decided to do his business all over his father's shoe. Draco certainly was _not _amused in the slightest. He huffed and puffed his way to clean himself up, and I bit my lip. It probably wouldn't help his mood if I giggled at his predicament. Scorpious went and sat down waiting for Draco to get back.

"My Daddy is smiling lots," said Scorpious.

"That's because he's getting to see you," I explained.

"Daddy's normally sad when he sees me. Nana says it's because he misses Mummy. You make him not sad. You're very nice"

I smiled, "I'm glad I make your Daddy happy."

"Nana said that you might be my new Mummy one day," he commented.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, "Would you like that?" I really, hoped, it would be a good thing. This sweet little boy meant a lot to me already, and I was only just getting to know him.

"I think so. You're very pretty, and kind, and you tell good bed time stories, and you buy me ice-cream." I smiled. "But…"

Ahh, I thought there was going to be a but.

"I miss my old mummy, and …" Scorpious paused, not knowing how to say what he wanted.

"I'm not going to replace her. She was a very wonderful woman, and both you and your Dad are always going to love her."

He nodded. The poor boy looked so sad at the mention of his mother.

"Come here little one," I said gently, stretching my arms out to him. I pulled him up onto my knee cradling him. We sat there like that for a while in silence, him holding onto me tight, and me stroking his hair absent-mindedly. Draco was taking an awfully long time.

Scorpious looked up at me after a while. "Do you love my Daddy?"

I bit my lip – the question had caught me rather off guard. "I… I think so," I admitted honestly.

"I think my Daddy loves you too."

Part of me, although I doubted it, had to agree with him. Children are very perceptive of these things, and Scorpious seemed very much so for someone of his age.

I smiled at him, uncertain of what to say.

"Why doesn't Daddy like lions?" he asked.

I laughed loudly. The thing is with children, conversations could go from serious to fun in a matter of seconds, and I was very glad of this.

"Because when we went to school together, my house was the one with the lion, and his was the snake," I replied.

"What's a house?" he asked.

At this moment I looked up and noticed Draco was stood a little to the side of us.

"Why doesn't your Dad answer that one?" I suggested.

How long had he been stood next to us? How much had he heard? Not that much I thought; otherwise he'd be running for it.

* * *

By the time we were heading back to Narcissa's house, Scorpious had curled up on my lap on the bus. The little mite was exhausted. It had been a long but very enjoyable day. I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and stared out the window content. This is what I could've had years ago if I hadn't spent so long making do with a man who didn't love me. At least I had it now though - a little slice of happiness.

When we got back to Draco's mother's house, he scooped his son into his arms. Scorpious was quite grizzly and teary when we said goodbye.

"I don't want you to go," he whined holding onto father's leg. I could see the heartbreak in Draco's eyes. I wanted to say to him to let Scorpious come home with us now, but I knew it wasn't for the best. It was going to take time for Draco to let his son back into his life fully, and we had to go to the flat tomorrow. I didn't want this beautiful little boy mixed up in my mess.

"I promise you can stay this weekend, and I'll take you out for a meal sometime this week," Draco assured his son.

"Don't be silly now Scorpious, say goodbye to your father and Hermione," Narcissa scolded.

"Bye-bye daddy," he said to his father, squeezing his leg tightly. Draco bent down and kissed his forehead softly.

"Bye bye 'Mione," he said giving me a hug.

"Goodbye sweetheart."

Draco and I took hands and apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

We walked back up in silence. I could tell Draco was thinking and I didn't want to pester him.

When we reached the house, he spoke "I definitely want him back here Hermione. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll sort out all of my problems. I can't keep saying goodbye to him. I need to be the father that he deserves."

I nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help you," I promised.

"You already are Hermione. Today was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"I rather enjoyed myself too," I admitted.

"Do you know what would make today finish perfectly?" he asked.

"Enlighten me?"

"A hot chocolate, and then kisses and cuddles in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"I think that can be arranged," I smiled.

~oOo~

I had to agree with Draco, it really was the perfect end to the perfect day. Children helped to mend broken souls, and Scorpious was exactly what Draco and I needed in our lives. Had he been right about his father loving me? I honestly hoped so. I was certain that I was falling in love with his father. I smiled in Draco's warm embrace, his arm draped lazily across me in his sleep. I looked up at him. Yes, definitely falling in love.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"_No, no don't touch them!" I screamed._

_Ron laughed malevolently. "You don't need them, come back to me." He showed no signs of lowering his wand from Draco's throat._

_Draco's eyes were pleading with me, and Scorpious was sobbing._

"_Don't touch them Ron, please. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them please," I begged._

"_No Hermione, don't" Draco pleaded._

"_I'm doing it for you, because I love you Draco."_

"Hermione, wake up." Draco urged.

I blinked my eyes, trying to get my bearing in my current weary state.

"Hermione?" he asked. "We need to get going,"

I just blinked at him in confusion. Had that just been a dream?

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Bad dream," I finally answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. Not at the moment."

He rolled over and planted a kiss on my forehead. "We need to get ready to go out."

I nodded, stretched and proceeded to get out of bed.

After getting washed and dressed quickly, I made my way downstairs to find Draco who was waiting for me.

"I don't like this Hermione – you seeing _him_. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it," I admitted, "but it has to be done. I need some sort of closure, and I owe it to Ron too."

"You owe nothing to that monster."

"Perhaps you're right, but I need this, and I need you to support me through it."

Draco nodded, and offered me his hand. "Okay let's get this over with," he said as I took his hand, and we apparated together.

* * *

There we were Draco and I, stood side by side, looking at the place I'd once called home. All the memories I'd had in that flat – good and bad, just made me feel nauseous. I was ready to close this chapter of my life. I took a deep breath before walking to the door and knocking firmly. I could do this.

I heard some shuffling around inside, a loud thud, followed by a few choice cursewords. Moments later, the door opened, and my husband was standing in front of me. Only it didn't look like my husband, not one bit. Ron's face was sallow, and covered in stubble. He had large dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. A distinct odour of fire whiskey emitted from where he stood.

"'Mione," he greeted me.

"Ron,"

"Malfoy," he acknowledged Draco, who responded by nodding his head.

"Well… well come in then," Ron offered.

I couldn't contain my gasp when I saw the inside of the flat – it was terrible. There was rubbish all over the floor, left piling up. This was probably what Ron had tripped over. This flat had always looked loved, I'd made sure of that, and now it was in disarray. Both Ron and Draco surveyed me cautiously. I chose to proceed on, ignoring the state of the place I used to call home.

I carefully made my way into the bedroom, and began pulling various items of clothing out of my wardrobe and stuffing them in my suitcase, at a rapid place. I couldn't wait to get out of there. Ron stood in the doorway watching me, and it was rather off putting. Draco had opted to stay in the living room. I blitzed round the room, as fast as I could, grabbing anything of mine, and leaving anything that was the both of ours.

"Hermione, I…" Ron tried to speak, but I just breezed on past him, moving my assault back into the living room. I pulled off various books of our bookshelf. I'd be dammed if I'd leave any of those precious things in this pig sty. I proceeded to the kitchen, rooting through the cupboards, not finding anything that I wanted.

I noticed a photo frame that Ginny had given to me and Ron a couple of Christmases ago. It contained a photo of Harry, Ginny, Ron and I all smiling and happy – those were the good times. I really didn't want to leave it behind in this sad place.

"I want to take this," I said pointing to the frame.

Ron nodded, not making eye contact.

Once I'd established I'd collected everything I wanted, I turned to Draco, who was lurking in the door way. "Could you give us a few minutes?" I asked gently.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be fine Draco, I promise,"

He nodded, clearly not happy about the situation, but headed out nonetheless, my things trailing magically behind him.

I took a deep breath, before turning around to face the former shadow of the man I knew to be my husband.

"Ron," I began.

"Hermione I,"

"No Ron, I need to say this. Please let me," I pleaded.

He nodded his head.

"This…" I said gesturing around, "this is over. I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore."

"Hermione, no, I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot and I'm never going to do it again, and…" Tears were brimming at his eyes, and I had to muster all of my strength not to be effected by it.

"I know. But it's too late. I can't live like this anymore. I need a fresh start."

"With that scum?" he asked gesturing to where Draco had been stood moments before.

"That's rich coming from you," I seethed. "I want a divorce."

"No… I mean. I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"You did though. When are you going to realise, that I am capable of finding someone better and being happy without you?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"You know, I took all of this crap from you because I thought I'd done something wrong. I spent the last few months believing I deserved what I got. Well it's not my fault Ron. I've finally woken up and realised I've been taking your rubbish for far too long. No one deserves to be treated the way I did. I'm glad we never had children – could you imagine how shit a father you would have made."

Ron was now crying by this point. I felt bad saying all of this. I felt like I was the bully in this situation. I wanted so desperately to slap him, to make him realise what it was like. But that wasn't who I was. Part of me wanted to run to him, and throw my arms around him. I hated seeing him hurt. I knew I couldn't comfort him though. I was a bright witch, but I couldn't fix this. We were beyond repair.

"Did you know, it wasn't my fault we never had kids. It was yours."

"Yeah, I did," he whispered an admission. "I just couldn't cope with the idea that I'd failed."

"So you made ME feel like it was my fault?!" I seethed. This was a revelation. I couldn't process this. He'd hurt me, because he felt sorry for himself.

"FUCK YOU," I screamed, throwing my wedding ring at his face, hitting him square in the eye. Pretty impressive considering that I could barely see for the hot angry tears streaming from mine.

"If I could go back and change what I did, I would," he whispered.

"But you can't Ron, this can never be undone. You've made your bed, now fucking lie in it," I screamed at him, before turning on my heel, fleeing from the situation as I should have done so long ago.

I heard a whispered "I'm sorry" before I slammed the door to the flat behind me.

I couldn't see where I was going for my blurry eyes. I hadn't gotten very far before I ran in to a pair of solid arms, which wrapped tightly around me.

"Shhhh," Draco soothed me, "Come on, let's go."

He held me tight as we apparated back to the place I thought of as home, all of my worldly possessions in tow. Silently Draco carried me in his arms back up to the Manor. He set me on his bed, removed my shoes and jacket, and pulled the cover over both of us holding me tight.

"He knew," I sobbed, "that bastard knew."

"I heard," Draco whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

I shook my head. I didn't care if he knew. I trusted Draco with my life.

"No more Ron," I said, "he is never going to make me feel this bad ever again. I won't allow it. He can't hurt me anymore."

Draco pushed my tear soaked hair out of my face, and proceeded to kiss away my tears. This sweet, sweet man was the cure to all my problems. I allowed him to make it all better. Our saliva, and my tears mixed together. I lost myself in him, unsure of where I ended and he began.

Eventually we paused for breath. I was still hiccupping from my crying.

"I heard what you said to Scorpious yesterday," Draco admitted.

I bit my lip. Oh god, he had heard. I wasn't sure if I could deal with another rejection right now. I'd already been through too much. I looked at him with pleading eyes. Don't do this now I internally begged.

"He was right Hermione. I've fallen in love with you." He whispered.

I broke down into hideous sobs again.

"Don't… isn't that … don't you want me?" he asked panicked.

"No, no," I explained tearily. "You're exactly what I want. I'm just so happy."

"I love you Hermione," he affirmed.

"I love you too." I whispered.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N** Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual since my last update but I've had a crazy amount of deadlines to complete at University. I should hopefully be able to update more regularly over the next few weeks again.

You may have noticed that I've changed my pen name - this is for personal reasons that I wont go into, but rest assured, it's still me.

I just want to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. It's crazy that there's over 200 of you following this story out there! Every single review I've received has made me smile so much. I'm so thankful that my readers have taken their time, to one, read my story, and two to leave such lovely reviews. I'm honestly so grateful, and I realise how lucky I am.

Anyway, enough of me blabbing on, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 22

I woke on Monday morning, to sweet kisses being trailed along face and down my neck. I moaned at the most enjoyable sensation. When I opened my sleepy eyes Draco stopped.

"Keep going," I encouraged, "I was enjoying that."

"As much as I would enjoy being in bed with your all day, alas I must go to work," Draco sighed.

I pouted at him.

"Although, it is rather tempting to play hooky." He bit his lip gazing at me with a hunger.

"You can't do that," I laughed, "you're the boss."

"I can do whatever I like," he contested.

"We both know you should go in. I'll be here when you get back." I promised.

He sighed and nodded. "I'd better get a move on then."

After Draco had gotten washed and dressed and had some breakfast, he came to say goodbye to me. I was still in bed – one of the bonuses of not working.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, send me an owl, or drop in to work. Here's the address," he said, handed me a piece of parchment.

"I'll be sure to do just that," I smiled at him. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

He rolled his eyes. "Same to you Miss Granger. I love you," he said, bending down to kiss me on the forehead. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. It was still odd hearing him say that.

"I love you too."

"Goodbye lovely," said Draco before taking his leave.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, grabbing a little more sleep before facing the day.

* * *

A little time later I got up and dressed, and tried to work out what I needed and wanted to get done. Divorce papers were definitely a priority. I had meant it when I told Ron it was over, and I wanted to be rid of the ties to that wretched man as soon as possible. I definitely needed to pop to the ministry to get them – it wouldn't take too long. I also decided to send a message to Luna and Ginny. Heaven knows I needed some girl time at the moment. What's more, Ginny's baby was due very soon now, and she wouldn't have much of a chance to get out and about for a while once her daughter came.

I left for the ministry late afternoon, after having done some research on the divorce process. It shouldn't be too complicated as thankfully Ron and I had no children, and I definitely had the grounds for it.

I hadn't been to the Ministry for a very long time. In fact the last time was shortly after the final battle. Harry, Ron and I, were among a few to receive a special commendation as thanks for our services during the war. I'd forgotten how big and imposing the building was. Everyone around me was hurrying on there was, and heaven forbid you got in the way of someone. I managed to make it from the exceedingly crowded lift to the correct office. The girl on the reception looked incredibly bored.

"How can I help you?" she drawled, whilst not looking away from her hideous luminous coloured nails.

"I want to file for divorce," I replied.

"Grounds?" she asked, pulling out a stack of paper from the desk draw.

"Adultery and unreasonable behaviour."

The women gave me a dirty look.

I scowled back at her. Did she think I wanted to be in this situation?

"Any minors?"

"No." I replied curtly.

She ticked a few boxes on the form before stamping it and handing it to me without a word.

"Thank you," I muttered before leaving. Rude woman, I thought. How dare she judge me?

It was nearly lunch time, and I wondered idly whether I should go out for lunch. An idea popped in to my head. Perhaps I could go and take some food in for Draco at work. Would that be appropriate? I wasn't sure, but I couldn't resist the temptation of going to see him. I picked us both up a coffee and a baguette, and a big slice of chocolate cake for Draco, before making my way to the address Draco had given me.

Boy was this place fancy. Not that I doubted Draco's abilities, but his work was far more extravagant than I had imagined. Mind you, with a place like the Manor to look after, you'd need a lot of money. I made my way into the somewhat over the top lobby. Everything was marble, and there were strategically placed antique sofas and plants everywhere I looked. I made my way over to the reception desk. The receptionist held her finger up to me, indicating she was on the phone. I waited patiently for her to finish. After what seemed like forever, she put the phone down.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not looking like she cared. What was it with surly receptionists today?

"I … I'm like to see Draco… umm Draco Malfoy please." I asked a little flustered.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "No," I replied. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Name?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Granger," she said flustered, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realise."

She quickly grabbed the phone, a little shaky-handily. "I'll… umm just check to see if he's free."

She pressed the extension.

"Miss Granger is here for you," she said politely, and waited to a response.

"Yes … yes of course," she said before placing the receiver back down.

"He says for you to go straight up," said the women. "Take the lift, it's the very top floor."

I nodded at the woman, before making my way to Draco's office. I couldn't help but smirk a little at the women. Receptionist 101 – do not mess with the boss's girlfriend.

When I got out of the lift, I found myself in another lobby, although this one was a little smaller.

The woman behind the desk told me to go straight on through; pointing to what presumably was Draco's office.

I agilely opened the door with my elbow, whilst trying to keep the coffee and food balanced.

"Hermione," Draco beamed at me, "what a lovely surprise."

I smiled at him, and he made his was over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Can I take that from you?" he asked, and I handed him the coffees.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I brought you lunch," I said setting down the food on the table.

"You spoil me," he laughed, "thank you though."

"It's my pleasure," I said handing him a baguette.

He took a large bite before moaning in enjoyment. "Smoked salmon – my favourite," he stated. "So how's your day been then?" Draco asked.

"Okay, I guess," I replied.

"Okay doesn't actually sound okay though. What's up?" he questioned a little worried.

"Nothing. I just went to go and get divorce papers this morning. Not the most enjoyable thing to do, but it has to be done." I sighed.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"How about you? Your morning okay?" I asked.

"Dull," he replied. "Just lots of paperwork. Finalising some deals and such. Arranging a visit to valuate a particularly unusual paperweight tomorrow."

"Unusual in what way?"

"It sings whatever song you want it to. Why anyone would want anything like that I don't know, but I'm no doubt we'll find a buyer for it."

"Not a fan of singing stationary?" I asked amused.

"You could say that," he laughed. "Do you fancy going out for a meal this evening? Me, you and Scorpious?"

"That would be nice," I agreed.

"You know, he really does think you're wonderful Hermione. I couldn't be happier that my two favourite people get on so well."

"Neither could I. He certainly takes after his father."

Once we'd finished our food, I sighed.

"I should probably let you get back to your work."

Draco nodded.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go visit my parents," I said.

Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I take them flowers as often as I can," I clarified.

"Oh," he understood. "Do you want me to come with you? I could take the afternoon off of work if you wanted"

"No, it's okay honestly. I'm fine seeing them by myself."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you after work then. Thank you dropping in; it was a very lovely surprise."

I smiled at him, "It was indeed. I love you." I said giving him a peck on the cheek as he saw me out of the office.

Draco grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. "Do you think you can get away with that?" he asked, and pulled me towards him answering my confusion. He kissed me full force, and I blushed. I was thankful that his secretary was discreetly looking away. Woah this man was hot.

He released me, "That's more like it," he said, smiling a breath-taking smile, "I'll see you at home." He seemed utterly unaffected by the passionate kiss we had just shared.

I just gazed wide eyed at him, before shaking the fog out of my head. I carefully made my way out of the building, stopping to shoot an apologetic look to the secretary for what she just witnessed. I was careful not to trip in my rather dazed state. God the things this man could do to me


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N** Even by my own admittance, it's been far too long since I last updated! I'm studying for my finals, and I've just become an Aunty, so I've not got as much time to write as I'd like. But here's a chapter for now anyway, hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 23

"Hi Mummy and Daddy," I whispered, as I gently laid my flowers on their grave. I took a moment to think, and to remember the happy memories we had shared together. I'd always been under the impression my parents were indestructible. I think every child imagines their parents as some kind of superhero. My parents used to be dentists, but still in my mind, they could do anything. It had been such a shock when I'd discovered their fate, I didn't believe _my_ parents could die in a car crash – it was just inconceivable.

"Things are very different from the last time I visited. Do you remember Draco Malfoy? You know that awful boy that used to call me names, and do better than me in potions? The one I told you about last time I was here. Well, he definitely is quite so bad as he used to be. In fact I'd go as far as to say, he's matured in to a rather lovely man. He's helped me so much."

I took a deep breath, "See the thing is … Ron and I … we're no longer together. I couldn't take it anymore. He was hurting me so much. I didn't even know how bad it was until I left. I feel like a fool. I think it's the right thing - I hope it is. It's moments like these I miss you both the most. I wish you could to tell me what I'm doing is the right thing."

"What's more, I'm staying at Draco's. It wasn't like _that _to begin with, but my feelings for him are changing. At first, I saw him as a friend, now… now it's different. We're mending each other. Sticking our broken parts together to make something so much better as a whole. I thought I could never love anyone apart from Ron. I was wrong. I love Draco. But it's the right kind of love. I thought what Ron and I had was love, but now I'm with Draco, I've realised true love never has to hurt."

"All I've ever wanted was to do what's right, and wait for my happily ever after. I didn't realise it was me that had to make it happen, and now I am, with Draco. I can see myself growing old with him, having children with him. His son Scoripious – well he's the most perfect little thing. One day, I think I'll be his mother. I'm scared I'll do it wrong, but at the same time, if I can be a fraction as good parents as you were, I'll be doing something right."

"I wish you were here to see me smile. The last time you saw me everything was so sad. But now it's happiness. Bad things happen, but I know it's going to work out alright in the end."

I sighed. I'd gotten everything off my chest I needed to. People might find it odd that I poured my heart out to a gravestone, but a part of me knew, that somewhere my parents were listening. It was comforting.

"I'll visit you again soon. I love you Mummy and Daddy"

I gently kissed my fingertips and pressed them against the headstone – passing on my love, before making my way back to the Manor.

* * *

When I heard the key turn in the lock, I couldn't help but grin; this handsome man, coming home to _me_. I could barely contain the butterflies in my stomach. For goodness sake Hermione, you're a grown women, not a little school girl. I couldn't hope it though.

"Hello Gorgeous," Draco cooed from the door way.

I deep blush creeped under the surface of my cheeks. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied before leaning in to kiss him.

Once he broke away, he started laughing "Woman, I'm barely in the door and you're already assaulting me," he joked.

"Woman?!" I asked, "I'll give you assault," I said clipping him around the back of the head.

"Watch it," he replied, "or I might have to revoke that offer of a meal out," Draco teased.

I pouted at him, he didn't play fair. He kissed me again gently, and my mild annoyance melted away. I swear this man could do what he wanted to me – or at least my body thought so.

"So where are we going this evening?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him. I could play dirty too.

"I thought a nice little Italian, if that's okay with you?" he asked.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," I replied, and he laughed at me.

"You're a funny one Miss Granger. Let me go dump my stuff down, and then we'll go get Scorpious."

I nodded at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be quick," I said, "I'm starving!"

* * *

"You behave for your father and Hermione," Narcissa warned.

"Yes Nana," Scorpious sighed, rolling his eyes. The cheeky little monkey, I thought – he was definitely his father's son.

"Let's go," said Draco taking one of his son's hands and I took the other. We swung Scorpious high in the air, and he squealed in delight.

We opted to get a cab to the restraunt – neither Draco nor I could drive, and apparating with a child was difficult.

"I want so sit on 'Mione's lap," Scorpious insisted, as we clambered into the back of the black vehicle. I hoisted him into place. I couldn't help get a little emotional, at this perfect little boy sat on my knees. I loved him like my own son, and part of me thought, he was beginning to see me as a mother too.

The journey was short, and I was glad when we arrived - I wasn't joking about being hungry. We sat down, the three of us as a little family. "What do you want to have to eat?" I asked Scorpious.

"Can I have pizza?" he asked, quietly.

"Of course you can," I replied.

"Nana doesn't let me have pizza," he replied, "She says it's naughty food."

"Well Nana is boring," said Draco, "I'm your father and I say you can whatever you want to eat."

"Does… does that mean I can have ice-cream for pudding?" he asked excited.

Draco nodded, "I should think so."

Scorpious' eyes widened.

"You know," I said, "I think I might have pizza too."

"Me three," added Draco.

"Me four," said Scorpious giggling. Draco and I couldn't help but laugh at his son's attempt at a joke.

"So what have you been doing since we last saw you?" Draco asked his son.

"Well," he began, "Nana took me clothes shopping, _again_." The sound of disdain was clear in his voice.

* * *

After Scorpious had finished an impossibly big ice-cream for a person his size, Draco paid for our meal, and we got ready to make a move.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to Nana's, can I come home with you?" Scorpious asked.

"I…," I think this was a question Draco didn't know how to answer. I mean I knew both of us wanted him at home, but was Draco ready?

I looked up at Draco, and I gave him a small nod, it was the encouragement he needed.

"As long as Hermione doesn't mind looking after you once Daddy's gone to work tomorrow, and then taking you back to Nana's in the afternoon?"

"Of course I don't mind," I replied, "We'll do something really fun," I said to Scorpious.

The boy's whole face lit up with joy, and he gripped both mine and Draco's and legs. "Yay!"

* * *

When we got to Narcissa's house, Draco explained we would have Scorpious for the night. Then he and his son went upstairs to pack some clothes, and bit and pieces for the night.

"Hermione," Narcissa spoke to me, "My Grandson thinks you're the best thing in the whole world. He's been through a lot. Please take good care of him for me."

"I promise I will," I said.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for my son and grandson. I don't remember the last time I've ever seen either of them this happy. You truly are a godsend."

I blushed, not really sure what to say. At that moment, Draco and Scorpious popped their head round the door way.

"Being nice to my girlfriend I hope mother?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't dare to do anything else," she promised, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

I'd always disliked Narcissa for her involvement in the war, but now I could see that she was just a normal person who got caught on the wrong side.

"Home?" I asked.

Draco nodded, and we all said our goodbyes to Narcissa, before going home. The three of us at home together, just as it should be.


End file.
